Revelations
by CathGilLove
Summary: Elliot returns to the New York SVU after living in Miami with his family for three and a half years. Maureen stayed in New York, becoming close friends with Olivia. When Elliot returns to New York, divorced and going back to his old job, he discovers many
1. Default Chapter

Title: Revelations

Author: ANNE (the insane one)

Rating: PG

Summary: Elliot returns to the New York SVU after living in Miami with his family for three and a half years. Maureen stayed in New York, becoming close friends with Olivia. When Elliot returns to New York, divorced and going back to his old job, he discovers many things have changed.

Disclaimer: Characters et al belong to the people that make Law and Order SVU. I own Caroline and Andrew.

Thanks to Kris for betaing, and to Lori for reading it over :)

###################################

"UNCA MUNCH!!!!" came the cry, as two tiny brunettes flung themselves against Detective John Munch.

Detective Fin Tutuola grumbled. "I don't get it. Why are they always coming to you? You scare the hell out of all kids, why not these two?" Munch groped in his pockets and held out two lollipops. "Candy." "Tank you Uncle Munch," the little girl smiled. "Tank you Uncle Munch," the boy echoed. "You're giving my kids candy? No wonder they get hyper after coming here!" Detective Olivia Benson strode in, a Bob the Builder backpack over one shoulder, and a Barbie backpack over the other. "Going to preschool, Olivia?" Munch asked, a teasing look in his eye. She glared at him. "No, the sitter cancelled. Maureen is coming to pick them up." "UNCA DON!!" the kids cried again, jumping off Munch and flinging themselves against Captain Donald Cragen, sticky fingers and all. "Sitter cancelled?" Cragen asked. Olivia nodded. "Maureen's on her way. I promise it won't be too long." "I'm not worried. I haven't seen these two in a while." He looked up. "Your new partner is coming today." "Know who it is yet?" Cragen shook his head. "Only that he's very experienced." Munch rolled his eyes. "Great, another know-it-all newbie." "Caroline, Andrew, how about I set up your coloring books at my desk, okay?" Olivia suggested. The twins nodded eagerly and Olivia put down the backpacks, giving them some crayons and coloring books. "Munch, Fin, job for you downtown," Cragen said, handing them a slip of paper. "Remember, little pitchers have big ears." Olivia smiled gratefully at him. "No problem Cap," Fin said. He turned to Munch. "I'm driving, candyman. Candy my ass…" "You should try it sometime," Munch grinned, following him out. Olivia rolled her eyes. "Mommy?" Caroline said. "Mhm?" 

The little girl held her arms out. "Huggle?"

Olivia smiled and lifted the girl up. "Sure, we can cuddle." 

"Me too!" Andrew cried, abandoning his crayons.

######################################

Detective Elliot Stabler stood just outside the door to the SVU Squad Room. It had only been two years, but it felt longer. He had left two years ago to save his marriage, but he and Kathy had both known it was to say goodbye. The kids were still in Miami with her. She had found herself a new boyfriend, who was a dick. It had been his decision to come back to New York. He wanted to see Olivia…to see if they could salvage what he had cruelly ripped away when he had left. They had made love the night before he had left. They hadn't been drunk and there had been no particularly hard case that day. He had gone to her to say goodbye - the formal goodbye at the precinct hadn't felt right. They had shared one drink, and talked about all the time they had spent together. Then they had made love over and over again. He hadn't been able to get that night out of his mind for two years. The way it felt to finally kiss her, and touch her. The way it felt to be inside her, to watch her shudder beneath him as her orgasm washed over her. 

He mentally slapped himself around the head. He was here to be her partner. And perhaps to salvage their friendship. If they moved onto something else, he would be ecstatic. If not, at least he would have those memories forever.

He peered through the door, seeing who was there. He could see Cragen wandering over to Olivia. Olivia. There she was, sitting on a chair as beautiful as ever…with two children in her lap. His eyes widened.

"Elliot?" Cragen said, looking at him through the door. Olivia froze, her arms unconsciously tightening around her children. "Hey, Don," Elliot smiled, shaking hands with him. "Hi, Olivia." She finally finds her voice, and puts the kids down. "Hi, Elliot." "And who are these two guys?" he asked, his eyes traveling down to the twins, who looked up at him. "I'm Andrew," Andrew said boldly, sticking his hand out. "This is Cawoline." "Guys, this is Detective Stabler," Olivia introduced, somewhat hesitantly. "Pleased to meet you," Elliot said, shaking Andrew's hand. He turned to Caroline, who hid behind her mother. "She's a little shy," Olivia explained. "So, what brings you to New York?" Cragen asked. "I'm Liv's new partner," Elliot smiled broadly. Before anyone could react, Maureen Stabler wandered through the door. "MAUWEEN!" the twins cried, racing over to her. "Hey guys," she smiled, picking up Caroline and ruffling Andrew's hair. When she saw her father there, she paled slightly. "Dad." "That's Defective Staler," Andrew introduced. "This is Mauween. She's our sitter!" In a fit of panic, Olivia grabbed the twin's backpacks and handed them to Maureen. "Be good for Maureen guys," Olivia said, kissing them both. "I'll be at your place studying," Maureen said. She smiled at her father. "Good to see you, dad." "Bye Mommy!" Caroline said, waving her hand. "Bye Mommy!" Andrew echoed, as Maureen took them out of the station. "Bye Unca Donald! Bye Defective Staler!" Cragen chuckled. "Defective. Those kids have got to learn how to say detective." Olivia smiled. "Give them time, they're only almost three years old." "Take some time while you can to catch up. I'm sure we'll get cases coming out of our ears soon," Cragen said. "It's good to see you back, Elliot." Elliot nodded. "Good to be back." When Cragen had gone, he turned to Olivia. "Are they mine?" "Nice to see you too, Elliot," Olivia murmured, going to her desk. "What did you expect me to say? They're almost three years old, pretty much the right age…" He frowned. "Why didn't you tell me?" "First of all, I didn't know before you left. And second of all, I didn't want to screw things up with you and Kathy for a one night stand." Elliot's eyes widened. "You think all that was was a one night stand?" "What did you expect me to think? You left in the morning," Olivia fired back. She sighed. "This isn't the place, Elliot." "Do they know?" Olivia shook her head. "No. And I don't want them to. Not yet. They're too little to understand. I don't want to hurt them." "Haven't you done that already? Both to them and to me?" Olivia bit her lip. She wasn't going to fight with him. Not here. "How did Maureen get involved in all this?" "You can discuss that with her," Olivia replied firmly. "It's up to her to tell you." She sighed. "If you want, maybe you could come over tonight. For dinner or something." 

Elliot nodded. "Okay."

##########################################

"Draw wif me?" Caroline asked, handing Maureen a red crayon. "Sure," Maureen smiled, feeling she needed to take a break from studying anyway. "I miss mommy," Caroline said, coloring in a picture of Barbie at the beach. "I know, sweetie," Maureen soothed, noting how Barbie's skin was now green. "She'll be home soon." "I love Mommy," Caroline murmured. "I know you do. Hey, I have an idea. Would you and Andrew like to make her a card?" Caroline nodded eagerly. "YEAH!" Maureen smiled and picked her up. "Okay. Let me get some more things, and you find Andrew, okay?" Caroline nodded and slid off the chair. "ANDY!!!" After a few minutes, Maureen had set the twins up at the kitchen table and they were coloring a big piece of paper to make their mom a card. When the doorbell rang, she told them to stay put and she went to answer it. "Dad!" "Hey," Elliot smiled, and the two hugged warmly. "You look great." Maureen smiled back. "Thanks, you too." She stepped aside. "Come on in. Olivia just called. She's at the market getting some food, but she'll be home soon. She said you were coming over." Elliot nodded. "I'm a little early." "Hi Defective Staler," Andrew grinned. "Cawoline and I are making Mommy a card." "That sounds great," Elliot smiled, waving at Caroline. The little girl's eyes widened and she went back to her card, pretending that she wasn't there. "She's shy," Maureen explained. Elliot nodded. "So Olivia told me." "I bet you're wondering how I got involved in all of this." "It crossed my mind." 

Maureen gestured to the couch and they sat down. "After you left, Olivia and I became friends. Basically because you told her to keep an eye on me and because I needed an adult around."

Elliot nodded. "I'll never be able to thank her enough for that." "When I finally found out she was pregnant, I offered to be her pregnancy buddy." Maureen shrugged. "We had become pretty good friends by that time." "Why didn't you tell me she was pregnant?" "It wasn't my place to tell you. And Olivia made me promise not to talk to her about you, and not to talk to you about her. So I didn't." Elliot nodded. "Thanks for explaining it to me." They heard the lock being turned in the door. "MOMMY!!!" Caroline cried, sliding off her chair and racing to the front door. Andrew followed her, echoing his sister's calls. "Hey guys," Olivia smiled, letting the bags sit on the floor. She knelt down and pulled them to her. "I've missed you so much." Elliot watched his partner hug their children. He didn't think he'd ever seen her look more beautiful as she hugged the twins, kissing them and chatting with them. Or perhaps he had. His memory flashed back and she was beneath him, moving with him, begging him to move faster, harder and deeper within her… "We made you a card Mommy!" Caroline said, as Andrew brought it over. "Really?" Olivia's face lit up and accepted the card. Maureen had written 'We Love You Mommy!' across the top, and the twins had decorated to their hearts content. "Guys, this is so great!" "Defective Staler is here," Andrew said importantly. Olivia looked up at him, and their eyes locked for a moment. "Yeah, he came for dinner." She smiled. "Does Mommy get a kiss?" The two giggled and pressed wet, sloppy kisses onto their mother. "How about you guys get washed up for dinner, okay?" Olivia asked, kissing their foreheads. "I'll help," Maureen offered, shepherding the twins out of the room. Elliot grabbed a bag and followed Olivia into the kitchen. "Thanks," she smiled gratefully, putting the groceries away. "You're a great mother, Liv." Her eyes widened and she looked at him. "Thanks," she finally said. "Hey, Defective Staler!" Andrew said, racing out. "Wanna see my room?" Elliot glanced at Olivia who nodded. "Sure, Andrew. Hey, how about you call me Elliot instead, okay?" "'Kay, Elliot. Come on! You can come see my room." Caroline toddled out, Maureen behind her. "Up," Caroline demanded of her mother. Olivia raised an eyebrow, looking down at her. "Pardon?" Caroline blushed slightly. "Up, pwease." Olivia grinned and picked her up, hugging her close. "That's my girl." She kissed her forehead and sat her on the counter. "Want to help Mommy cook?" 

"'Kay," Caroline said, sticking her thumb in her mouth.

##############################################

"This is Cawoline's room," Andrew said, pointing into a room off to their left. Elliot peered in. The room was yellow, with a butterfly frieze around the ceiling. A dollshouse sat in the corner, and stuffed toys were piled into an overflowing toy basket. There were shelves with books piling them, and a toddler bed, complete with a Disney Princess sheet set and quilt. "Come on!" Andrew said, tugging at his hand impatiently. "This one is my room!" He opened the door across from Caroline's, into a blue colored room. It was like Caroline's except instead of a dolls house there was a racecar track and instead of the Disney Princess sheet set and quilt, it was the Bob the Builder set. "Hey, come see what I gots Mommy for Christmas!" Andrew cried, tugging Elliot's hand again. Elliot then found himself in Olivia's bedroom. On one hand, he knew Olivia would kill him if she found him in here, but on the other hand, he wanted to see more of Olivia, find out what she was like. The room was beautiful, and the rumpled quilt and sheets on the king sized bed indicated how much of her time was taken up with work and the twins. There was a walk-in wardrobe and a bathroom off to one side and pictures of their children, and drawings their children had done littered the walls. "See!?" Andrew smiled, holding out a Bob the Builder alarm clock. Elliot grinned and took it in his hand. "That's a great present, Andrew." He placed it back on the bedside table, grinning at the photo of Olivia horsing around with the twins. Then he saw the photo beside it, and his heart skipped a beat. It was a photo of him with Olivia, before he had left for Miami. Before that night. It had been taken at the SVU vs. Homicide baseball game and she looked beautiful. Sure, she had streaks of dirt down her clothes, and some dust on her face, and she wore a baseball cap on her head, but her eyes were bright and laughing as he tickled her in the photo. His clothes were just as dust streaked as hers, and his baseball cap was on backwards, but he couldn't remember ever being as happy as when that photo was taken. "Olivia wanted me to come find you guys," Maureen said, standing in the doorway. "Dinner's ready." "Andrew was just showing me the Bob the Builder alarm clock he got Olivia for Christmas," Elliot explained. "Yeah! It's cool!" Andrew exclaimed, racing out of the room. Maureen smirked at her father and followed Andrew out. 


	2. 2

Part 2 

"Dinner was great, Liv," Elliot said, carrying the plates to the kitchen. He hoped she wouldn't mind him calling her his pet nickname.

"I'm glad you liked it," she said, inwardly pleased at his use of her nickname.

"You're a fantastic mother, Liv," he murmured.

She smiled at him. "Thanks, but they're fantastic kids."

Andrew ran into the kitchen with his sister and the grabbed a leg of Olivia's each.

"Mommy!"

Olivia narrowed her eyes. "Yes?"

"Muppets!"

Olivia groaned.

"Pwease?" Caroline asked, smiling sweetly.

"Ewiot wanna see Muppets!" Andrew stated.

Elliot's eyes widened. "I swear, I said…"

"How about we have our baths and brush our teeth, and then we can watch the Muppets till bedtime?" Olivia suggested.

"Ewiot too?" Andrew asked.

Olivia and Elliot stared at each other for a moment.

"I wouldn't want to intrude," he told her.

"Pwease Mommy?" Andrew begged.

"Of course he can stay," Olivia finally answered. She picked up Caroline. "But baths and teeth first, okay?"

Nervous that he might be pushing too far, Elliot looked at her. "Can I help at all?"

"I'll do the kitchen," Maureen said, popping her head in and then out again.

Olivia frowned slightly at the place where Maureen had been. She had a feeling Maureen was up to something, and might have even guessed that the twins were Elliot's children. But it was getting easier to do, because Andrew looked more like his father every day.

"That'd be nice," she murmured.

########################################

Andrew handed Elliot a boat as he sat in the bath. "Wanna play?"

Elliot grinned. "Sure."

As the two splashed around, Olivia lifted Caroline out of the bath and rubbed her down with the fluffy towel. Caroline giggled as her mother tickled her.

Olivia finally got her into a pair of pink pajamas. "Okay Andrew, your turn."

"Want Ewiot!" Andrew stated firmly.

Olivia didn't say anything, but handed Elliot the towel.

########################################

When the twins were settled watching the Muppets, Olivia went into the kitchen.

"I'm just finished," Maureen said, hanging up the dish towel. "I better go, because I have to do some more study." She turned to her father. "See you soon?"

Elliot nodded. "Absolutely."

They hugged and she turned to Olivia.

"Thanks for watching them today," Olivia said. "I really appreciate it."

Maureen accepted the money Olivia handed over. "I don't mind. I really enjoy doing it." She said goodbye to the twins and then left.

"You pay her to watch them?"

Olivia frowned. "Of course I do. She gives up her time to watch the twins. She's a baby-sitter."

"You're paying her to watch her own siblings!"

"Keep your voice down," Olivia hissed.

"Have they asked about their dad? What did you tell them? That he's dead?"

"Of course not!" Olivia replied. "I told them that their daddy had something very important he had to do and he went away."

"Nice," Elliot said bitterly.

"What did you want me to tell them? Should I have explained that their parents had an affair and that their father crawled out of the bed and left the next morning before their mommy woke up?"

"That's not fair Olivia," Elliot told her.

"Not fair!? Not fair is just sneaking out the door after sleeping with me? Do you have any idea what that felt like?" she cried.

"GO AWAY!!!" Caroline yelled, racing in and clutching to her mother.

"No like Ewiot no more," Andrew frowned. He walked up to Elliot and pushed at his leg. "Go 'way."

"You make Mommy sad," Caroline accused, burrowing her face into Olivia's shoulders.

Olivia put her hands on Andrew's shoulders. "Sweetheart, it's okay. Elliot and I were just having a discussion."

"I'm sorry," Elliot said to Olivia.

Andrew grinned. "'Kay. Me like Ewiot 'gain."

"I think it's bedtime," Olivia suggested.

"Ewiot, tuck me in?" Andrew asked, pleading with Elliot.

Elliot glanced at Olivia.

"Sure. But don't you want a story first?" Olivia replied.

"Ewiot can read!" Andrew said, jumping up and down. "Want Pooh!"

Olivia cleared her throat. Andrew glanced at her then back at Elliot.

"Pwease want Pooh?"

"I'll get the book," Olivia murmured. "Whose room is it tonight?"

"Mine! Mine!" Andrew cried out, racing into his bedroom.

Caroline raised her arms and Olivia picked her up, settling her on her hip. She turned to Elliot. "I'll meet you in Andrew's room, I guess."

#################################

Elliot walked into the little boy's room and found him in his bed, waiting eagerly. "Is Mommy coming?"

"Yeah, she and your sister are just getting the book."

"Cool."

"So, who else reads your stories?"

"Mauween, Unca Don, Unca Munch and Unca Fin."

"No one else?"

"'ike who?"

"We're here," Olivia murmured, depositing Caroline on the bed. She handed the book to Elliot. "Here you go."

Elliot took the book and smiled at the twins. "Okay guys, get comfortable."

Andrew snuggled under the covers and Caroline snuggled into Olivia's lap, sticking her thumb in her mouth.

As Elliot began to read, Olivia watched him carefully. She knew she was still in love with him, but there was no way anything was going to happen about it. He had left. Left in the worst way possible. And she wasn't sure if she was ever going to forgive him for that.

Olivia tucked Caroline in, brushing some hair from her face. "Night, baby," she whispered, kissing her cheek. She pulled the door closed, and went to see how Elliot was doing with Andrew. Olivia hung back in the doorway, watching Elliot.

He just sat on the bed, stroking his son's hair. Her heart ached. When he turned and saw her standing there, she quickly moved away and went out into the living room.

After a few minutes, Elliot joined her.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Olivia asked, picking up some toys.

"Letting me be here. Letting me spend time with them."

"It wasn't my decision to make. Andrew likes you."

"That hurt."

"That your son liked you?"

"No, that you don't want me here."

Olivia turned to him. "I didn't say that."

Elliot reached out and gently caressed the side of her face. "I missed you, Liv. I missed you so much."

"I haven't been anywhere but here, Elliot," she replied. Olivia tried not to let his touch affect her.

"I know. And I'm sorry that I didn't come back earlier. And I'm sorry for not calling. But you didn't call me either."

She frowned at him. "Gee, Elliot, I wasn't really inclined to call you after what happened. It's not really encouraging when a guy sneaks out in the morning…know what I mean?"

Elliot sighed. "I know I shouldn't have done it. I was afraid. It was an awkward situation."

"Well you sure as hell made it a lot more awkward," Olivia replied.

"I know, and I'm sorry. We all make mistakes, Olivia."

"I know. It's just…this one was a hard mistake."

"I missed you all the time I was gone."

She nodded. She wasn't game to say anything. And she sure as hell wasn't ready to.

"Say something, Liv."

"Like what? Like how hard it was not telling you I was pregnant? How hard labor was? How hard it is raising two kids on my own?" She sighed. "What do you want from me?"

Elliot bent down and gently brushed his lips over hers. When he pulled back, she was looking at him, her eyes wide.

Olivia took a deep breath. "You better go. I don't want to wake the twins up."

He nodded and squeezed her hand. "I'm not going to let this go, Olivia."


	3. 3

Part 3 

Olivia turned out the light, snuggling down under her covers. She had almost fallen asleep when she heard a timid knock at her bedroom door.

"Come in," she said.

After a few minutes, Caroline appeared by her bedside.

"Are you okay, baby?"

"Care Bears can't sweep." The little girl thrust two of her Care Bears (Bedtime Bear and Good Luck Bear) at her mother. "See?"

Olivia smiled slightly. "Would the Care Bears like to come up and sleep with Mommy in the big bed?"

Caroline nodded eagerly.

Olivia pulled back the covers and the little girl climbed up, tossing the Care Bears at her mother.

"Mommy?" came Andrew's voice at the door.

Olivia sighed. "Come on, honey. There's room for you, too."

##########################################

"Hi, Ewiot!" Andrew waved, seeing Elliot approach.

Olivia turned around and cursed as she locked the door. The last thing she had ever wanted was for Elliot to see her in a bathing suit.

Elliot grinned. Andrew wore a blue bathing suit, and little floaties were attached to his arms. Caroline, nestled in her mother's arms, was in pink, with floaties. But Olivia…she was absolutely gorgeous. She wore a one piece black bathing suit, with a sarong slung around her hips.

"Let me get that," he said, grabbing the swimming bag that was about to fall off her shoulder.

"Thanks," she said quickly.

"So, where are you guys off to?"

"Swimming class," Olivia replied.

"Wanna come?" Andrew asked, tugging Elliot's hand.

Elliot looked up at Olivia.

"He doesn't have a swimsuit, honey," Olivia murmured.

"My apartment's not far," Elliot replied. "Have you got time?"

"HEAPS!" Andrew cried, holding his arms out wide.

Elliot glanced at Olivia again. She nodded.

"You better come in our car," she said. "We've got the car seats."

########################

"HI ,AMY!!!" Andrew cried, racing over to the side of the pool.

"Andrew, what have I told you about running around the pool?" Olivia scolded.

Andrew turned around sheepishly. "Sorry, Mommy."

"Amy, this is Elliot," Olivia introduced.

Amy waved hello. "Which of the kids are you taking today?"

"Uh…" Elliot looked to Olivia for help.

"ME!" Andrew said, attaching himself to Elliot's leg.

"I guess it's Andrew then," Elliot smiled, taking the little boy's hand.

########################################

The twins were playing happily in the toddler pool for "free time", which gave Elliot an opportunity to watch Olivia doing laps in the pool.

Her body moved fluidly through the water, up and down, up and down. His eyes just watched her, taking in her beautiful body and her determination as she drove through the water.

"Why are you watching me?" she finally asked, coming to a stop beside him.

Elliot froze. He had been so off in his daydream land that he hadn't notice her swim up beside him. "No reason."

He thought he saw the faint glimmer of a smile in her face, but she quickly hid it.

"Want to race?" he suggested.

She grinned at him. "Sure you can handle it, Stabler?"

He smiled at her. "Eat my water, Benson."

####################################

He had, eventually, lost to her, but had been more than happy to. After giving the twins a quick rub down with the big fluffy towels, they were on their way home again. And thanks to Andrew, Elliot had managed to wangle a dinner invitation.

"Let's get all this chlorine out," Olivia said, scooping up Caroline when she got home. "So we can go faster, I'll take Caroline in with me, okay?"

Elliot nodded. "We'll go in the kitchen so we don't drip all over the carpet."

The two boys went into the kitchen.

"Can I have duice?"

Elliot nodded. "Sure, buddy." He opened the fridge. "Apple or orange?"

"Ape'," Andrew replied, climbing onto a seat, his towel around him.

Elliot poured the apple drink and handed it to the little boy. "There you go. You like swimming?"

Andrew nodded.

Elliot wondered if what he was about to ask was going to get him in trouble. "So, Andrew, does your mom go out at night anytime?"

"Nope."

"She doesn't huh?"

"Mauween does. Mommy doesn't. I'm best man."

Elliot grinned. "I'll bet. What does your mom like to eat for dinner?"

"'Ghetti," Andrew nodded. "It surps."

Elliot chuckled. "Yeah, I'm sure it does. Hey, shall we ask your mom if we can cook dinner for her and your sister tonight?"

"'Kay!" Andrew said, jumping up in delight, spilling the rest of his juice. He looked up at Elliot, sheepishly. "Oops."

"No problem," Elliot replied, getting the paper towels. "We'll have it fixed before they get out."

######################################

After helping Caroline dress, Olivia changed into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, and then toweled her hair dry. Taking her little girl's hand, they walked into the kitchen, where she was stunned to find Elliot cooking.

"Making 'ghetti Mommy!" Andrew cried, dancing around Elliot.

When he realized Olivia was in the room, Elliot looked up, his eyes locking with hers. He couldn't get over how gorgeous she looked. She wore light gray sweats and a blue NYPD t-shirt. Her hair, back to its shoulder length style he remembered from when he first met her, framed her face.

"I can see that," she finally said, her eyes turning back to her son. Olivia looked back up at Elliot. "You didn't have to do that."

"It's okay. I was glad to."

"Okay, little man, your turn for the shower."

"But…"

Olivia raised an eyebrow. "Before you catch a cold. Come on."

"Hey Caroline, want to take over for your brother?" Elliot asked the little girl.

Caroline looked uncertainly at Elliot, then at Olivia, and finally back at Elliot.

"'Kay," she finally said.

The two parents stared at each other in shock. Olivia finally smiled softly at him, and took Andrew's hand, leading him into the bathroom.

#####################################

Once again, Elliot had been conned into tucking the kids in bed, by Andrew's pleadings. He pulled the door to Andrew's room closed, and walked out into the living room.

"He go to sleep okay?" Olivia asked, clearing the table.

Elliot nodded. "Yeah. He was tuckered out after swimming."

Olivia chuckled. "Wait till you see him after kiddy gym. I practically have to carry them to the car. You'll see tomorrow when…" She paused, realizing what she had just said.

Elliot shrugged and smiled, trying to help her out of an awkward situation. "Hey, it's okay. I don't have to come."

"Andrew will be upset if you don't come," Olivia said, smiling awkwardly. "I want you to come."

"Would you miss me if I wasn't there?"

Olivia tried to backpedal. "The kids would be upset. It'd make me upset to see them upset."

Elliot smirked and walked a bit closer. "You mean you wouldn't be upset if they weren't upset?"

Olivia narrowed her eyes. "This is getting confusing."

"I missed you, Liv."

"Don't start this again, please."

"Start what?"

"I thought we'd discussed this."

"I must have missed the memo then, because this is certainly not over."  
  
Olivia turned to look at him. "I don't know what you want from me, Elliot! You're spending time with your kids! What more do you want?" 

He wrestled with his conscience. He knew that she still felt something for him. He just knew it. So, he did the next logical thing. He took a step closer and sealed his lips to hers.

She felt like he was leaving a trail of fire across her lips. Her body melded against his, knowing in her head this was a bad idea, but her body just didn't want to cooperate.

"I missed you, Liv. I missed you so much," he murmured, pressing kisses to her face. His lips covered hers again, deepening it in a second.

Olivia wanted him, she did. She hadn't stopped wanting him since that night, and god knows, she hadn't been with anyone since. But it wasn't going to happen. Not like this. She couldn't get hurt again.

"No," she said, pushing him away. "I'm sorry."

Elliot looked at her, confusion in his eyes. "I thought you wanted this."

She placed a hand on his chest, desperate to keep contact to a minimum. "I do. You don't have any idea how much I do. But I can't forget what happened between us. I'm sorry. I just…I need time. Please give me time."

"Two years wasn't enough?"

"I haven't seen you in two years!" She reined in her emotions. "Just please, give me time. Get to know your kids. Spend time with us. I'm just not ready for this. Not yet."

Elliot nodded, resigned. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

Olivia nodded back, mustering up a small smile. "I'll see you tomorrow."

#######################################

Andrew and Caroline raced into the gym, to where all the other kids were. They were certainly a contrast to their parent's exhaustion.

Olivia had not slept a wink last night, and she was paying for it this morning. Luckily, she knew the twins would be exhausted after Kiddy Gym, so she might be able to get a few moments sleep.

Elliot also hadn't slept last night, likely for the same reason as Olivia.

"Mommy! YOOK!" Caroline cried out, doing a tumble roll.

Olivia grinned. "That's great, honey!" She pointed to the teacher, encouraging her daughter to pay attention.

"They're so great," Elliot said, watching the twins play with the other kids and the teacher.

"They're perfect," Olivia said simply, her eyes on them.

Elliot glanced sideways at her. He looked back at the twins and smiled.


	4. 4

Part 4

"HAPPY 'OTHER'S DAY MOMMY!" came the cry of two excited toddlers, bursting their way into Olivia's room. Andrew and Caroline climbed up onto the bed, both shaking and poking at their mother. "Wake up, Mommy!" Olivia opened her eyes and smiled at the two children grinning widely at her. 

"Hey, you two."

"It's 'Other's Day Mommy!" Caroline said excitedly. "Card!" Andrew cried, thrusting some paper in her face. "You guys made me a card?" Olivia sat up a little and pulled them both into a big hug. "You two are such great kids." She opened the card, covered with the twins scribble. Inside it said "We Love You, Mommy" in Maureen's neat handwriting, and Caroline and Andrew had made some scribbles beneath it. "You signed it, too!" she said. "And picta!" Caroline said, thrusting another piece of paper at her. "And a picture as well? I feel spoiled!" Olivia's eyes roamed the picture. She presumed it was set outside, because there was blue scribble at the top and green at the bottom. She'd become accustomed to their drawings and could interpret them pretty well. "So that's you guys and me at the park," she smiled. When she noticed the figure standing next to her, she looked up at the twins. "Who's this?" "Ewiot," Andrew said proudly. Olivia froze. "Why's Elliot in the picture?" 

"Cause we dunno what Daddy looks 'ike," Caroline answered. "Wan' brekkie?"

##################################

Olivia had always thanked God for the double jogging stroller she had. It was good for taking the twins to the park when she knew they would run around and get tired. When they were smaller, it had been good for her to go jogging with them when Maureen couldn't sit. And she always thanked God for the different parks in Central Park. Something different did them all good sometimes. Today it was the Bernard Family Park's turn. "'Ook Mommy! Ewiot!" came Andrew's excited voice from the stroller and Olivia felt the tell-tale tugging off the stroller as the twins tried to get out. "Hey, guys," Elliot said, coming up to them. "Out!" Andrew demanded. When he saw Elliot's look he grinned. "Pease." With Olivia's nod of approval, Elliot unbuckled the guy from the stroller and picked him up. "Did you give your mom a good mother's day present this morning?" Andrew nodded. "Uh-huh." "What did you give her?" "A picta!" "A picture. How cool! Did Mommy like the picture?" 

Olivia put the brakes on the stroller when they got to the playground and unbuckled Caroline. "Mommy did."

######################################

Elliot glanced over to where Olivia was pushing Caroline on the toddler swing. The little girl was squealing with delight and Olivia was laughing. God, he hated this situation. "Weady, Ewiot?" Andrew asked, sitting at the top of the slide. "Sure am. Come on down!" Andrew slid down the slide and into Elliot's arms. "Fun! Do over!" Elliot nodded and watched Andrew climb back up again. His gaze strayed over to Olivia again, who was bending down and chatting with her daughter, as she gently pushed the swing. "Ewiot!" Andrew cried impatiently, demanding attention. "Right, sorry about that," Elliot said, turning his attention back to the little boy. "Let's go." 

Andrew slid down again and into Elliot's arms. "Do over!"

#################################

Olivia tucked the covers around her daughter. There had been no protests against naptime today. Thank god for that, because Mommy needed a naptime too. "Andrew's out like a light," Elliot said, as she came out into the living room. "They'll both sleep for a while," Olivia replied. She looked up at him. "How did you know where we were?" "I asked Maureen. She said you took the twins to the park most Sundays." Olivia nodded as she picked up some stray toys lying around the room. "Is it okay that I was there?" "It's fine." "Are you okay about the other night?" "It's fine." "Olivia…" "Elliot, I need to sleep. I haven't slept well for a while. Perhaps we could talk another day, okay?" She tried to ignore the hurt look on his face. "Sure, no problem. To tell the truth, I'm a bit tired, too. I haven't played with toddlers like that for a while." Olivia nodded and walked him to the door. Elliot turned. "Guess I'll see you at work tomorrow?" 

Olivia nodded. "See you tomorrow."

###############################

Olivia stood silently in the autopsy room. Usually she had no problem with autopsies. Even with kids. But this kid. This kid struck her heart. She was two years old. She was olive-skinned. She was a brunette. She could have been Caroline. 

Olivia knew it was going to be a long night.

##############################

Maureen Stabler watched Olivia enter the apartment. She watched her kick off her shoes and take off her coat. Then she watched her go into Caroline's bedroom. She put the kettle on. It was going to be a long night.

################################

"Mommy?" Caroline rolled over when she felt her mother hug her tightly. "Hey, honey." Olivia kissed her daughter on the temple. "Mommy needed a hug. Is that okay?" Caroline nodded and wrapped her arms around her mother. "Need Andy too?" Olivia smiled. "No, a girl's hug will be okay." "'Kay. 'ove you, Mommy." The little girl pressed a kiss to her mother's cheek. "Can I go to sweep now?" Olivia nodded. "Sure, honey. Is it okay if Mommy stays here for a while?" "'Song you don't hog bed." The little girl yawned and, resting her head against her mother, fell back to sleep. 

Olivia watched her for a few minutes. Her children were so precious to her. She'd make sure they were protected. From anything.

######################################

Maureen knew Olivia would have fallen asleep in Caroline's room. She knew when these cases happened that Olivia didn't sleep for weeks. Maureen just made up the pullout sofa on the couch and stayed the night. It didn't bother her. In fact, she was in the middle of doing that when the doorbell rang. She opened it, revealing her father, looking more haggard than she had seen him in a while. "Hey, dad." Elliot stepped inside the house. "How's Liv?" "She went into Caroline's room." Maureen tucked her sheets in. "She'll sleep there tonight. Usually does." "And you stay here?" Maureen nods. "Yep. It doesn't bother me. It's kind of nice to be woken up by your two-year-old brother blowing kisses in your ear." Elliot froze. "You know?" "I'm not stupid, Dad. Have you LOOKED at Andrew lately?" "Does Olivia know you know?" Maureen shook her head. "Nope. And that's okay. I'm fine with it." "You are?" "Dad, I don't know what went on between you and Olivia, but I was there when she was pregnant. I was there in labor and I've watched my little brother and sister grow up. They think of me as one. I think of them as mine. I don't need any more." Elliot sighed and sat down. "I do." Maureen looked at him for a second and then opened the cupboard above the TV set. "Enjoy." Elliot stood up and looked. Video tapes. Hundreds of videotapes. "What are these?" "I asked Olivia when she found out she was pregnant if I could follow her pregnancy as a report." Maureen smiled. "It took a bit of coaxing before she agreed. Now she's glad I did it. And as the kids grew up, we just filmed them more and more. First steps and first words. I always did it in case Olivia wasn't there." "What were their first words?" Maureen smirked. "Find out for yourself." She grabbed her bag. "You can have the pullout sofa. I'll bunk on the floor in Andy's room." "I can't make you sleep on the floor." Maureen rolled her eyes. "There's a mattress. And I've done it before. When the kids had the flu. It's hard to run between two rooms when they're both vomiting at the same time." Elliot wrinkled his nose. "Ah, gotcha." He looked up at the tapes. "Maureen?" "Yeah dad?" "Thanks." Maureen grinned. "No problem." 


	5. 5

Part 5  
  
Elliot rolled over and almost fell out of bed when he saw a pair of blue eyes staring back into his.   
  
"Hi, Ewiot. Whatcha doing here?"  
  
"Hey, Andrew," Elliot sighed, stretching a little. "What time is it?"  
  
Andrew pointed to the clock. Elliot groaned. 5:30.   
  
"You're up early."   
  
"Aways."   
  
"Where's your sister and your mom?"   
  
"Sweeping. Mauween on f'oor."  
  
Elliot nodded. "You didn't step on her, did you?"   
  
Andrew grinned. "A'most."   
  
"Wanna come up here?"   
  
Andrew nodded and snuggled next to Elliot. 

#############################  
  
Caroline carefully extricated herself from underneath her mother's arm. She was hungry. She checked in Andrew's room and found Maureen on the floor. So she went out into the living room.   
  
"MOMMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The house turned into shambles. Olivia raced out from Caroline's room, terrified that something had happened to her daughter. Elliot almost fell out of bed. Maureen raced out from Andrew's room and Andrew rubbed his ears.  
  
Elliot stood up and he and Olivia stared at each other for a moment.  
  
She felt self conscious in her pajama pants and t-shirt. Elliot was wearing his boxers and a t-shirt.  
  
Maureen yawned. "I'm going to make coffee." She took the twins by the hands and went into the kitchen.  
  
Olivia and Elliot continued staring at each other for a minute.   
  
"What…?" Olivia began.  
  
"I was worried about you. After yesterday. I came here and Maureen told me to take the sofa." He found his work pants and pulled them on. "Sorry."   
  
Olivia was about to shrug it off when she saw the open cabinet above the TV. Her eyes strayed back to him. "Maureen?"   
  
"Don't be mad at her."   
  
"I'm not." Olivia folded her arms. "I'm mad at you." With a sigh, she turned on her heel and went back to her bedroom.   
  
Elliot frowned.

##########################  
  
Olivia turned around as she dug around in her wardrobe for something to wear. 

"What are you doing?" she hissed, seeing him standing in her doorway. 

"We have some unfinished business to discuss," he said, coming in and closing the door. 

"Whatever it is, it can wait. The kids are here and I need to have a shower." 

"The kids are with Maureen and frankly, I don't smell anything." 

"Fine! What do you want?" 

"I want some damn answers, Olivia!" 

"What more do you want? You know your children! They know you! What the hell else is there?" 

"Why are you so mad at me?"

"You know, the last case we did together, did you know it was a dead hooker?" Olivia smiled grimly. "Kind of ironic, don't you think?" 

Elliot frowned. "I never, ever saw you as a hooker, Olivia." 

"Well it certainly felt like I was one. The only thing missing that morning was the cash on the dresser." 

"That's really low, Olivia." 

She frowned at him. "Don't even get me started on the definition of low, Elliot Stabler. I felt cheap and used when I woke up that morning. And I really don't like that feeling." 

"You know, this goes both ways, Olivia. All it took was one phone call. Hell, even a letter if you couldn't stand to hear my voice!" 

"It was kind of hard to think about doing that, Elliot. See, as far as I knew, you regretted everything." 

"Jesus, Liv. We were friends, and partners! If I had known you were pregnant..." 

"I won't be pitied," she told him. "And yeah, we were friends and partners. Or so I thought." 

"This isn't fair, Olivia." 

"You watched the videos." 

"Yes." 

"What ones?" 

"All of them." 

Her eyes widened as she stared at him. 

"Yeah, I saw you give birth. And I saw our kids. I watched them all." 

"So what else do you want, Elliot?" 

"I want things back the way they used to be." 

She sighed. "Elliot, things can never be the way they used to be. We have two children." 

"Two children who don't know I'm their father." 

She frowned. "Don't start." 

"What about us?" 

"What us?" 

"There was an us, Olivia. There still is. We're partners. We made two children together." He touched her cheek. "You were so amazing in that room." 

She closed her eyes and forced herself to back away. "It was labor." 

"It was hard." 

"There were two of them. Of course it was hard." 

"I should have been there." 

"I had Maureen." 

"Maureen isn't their father." 

"Mommy?" Caroline had entered the room. "Hungy!"

"Of course you are," Olivia murmured, swooping her daughter up in her arms."Come on, Mommy will make you and Andy some breakfast."

Elliot watched her go and sighed.

#########################################

"MAUREEN!"

Maureen rolled her eyes. "WHAT?"

"THERE'S SOME GUY HERE TO SEE YOU!!!"

Maureen poked her head out of the door and smiled when she saw her father. "Hey, Dad. Come on in."

"I like your door woman."

Maureen grinned. "That's Sarah. She's always pretty good about getting the door." 

She sat on the bed. "What's up, dad?"

"What was Olivia like when she was pregnant?"

"Behind the TV."

"Huh?"

"The photo albums. They're behind the TV."

"I don't know if I'm going to be let back inside that house anytime soon."

"She missed you, while you were gone. She never told me, but I could tell. And when the twins were born, she missed you even more."

"When did you first know I was the father?"

"I suspected it when she said she didn't want to know what was happening with you, or vice versa. But I knew when I held Andrew for the first time…"

Elliot put his head in his hands. "I'm sorry you got dragged into this mess, Maur."

"I'm not."

"Huh?"

"Dad, they're great kids. I love them to bits. If I hadn't gotten 'dragged into this mess' as you put it, I wouldn't know them."

"Olivia hates me."

"She doesn't hate you. And now you're just feeling sorry for yourself."

Elliot looked up into his daughter's eyes. "I keep forgetting you're a young woman now, and not a little girl."

Maureen smiled. "That's okay. I'm kind of used to it by now." 

"You seem to know a hell of a lot more about this situation than I do."  
  
Maureen shrugged. "I don't know what happened between you and Olivia, dad, and I don't think I want to know. But I do know that you have two great kids in Andrew and Caroline, and that Olivia is a great mom." She stared at her dad.   
  
"And things can be fixed."


	6. 6

Part 6  
  
"Hello?"

"Daddy?"

"Hey, Lizzie!" Elliot smiled, a big grin on his face. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, how are you?"

"I'm great, honey. So tell me, what's going on?"

"Kathleen, Dickie and me are coming to visit."

Elliot's smile broadened. "Really?"

"Yeah. Mommy and Luke have to go on a trip for his work, and Mommy said if it was okay with you, we could come stay for awhile."

"Of course you can," Elliot replied. He wondered if perhaps this would be a way to introduce the twins.

#####################################

Olivia pushed the shopping cart around, the twins sitting in the seat.

"Okay guys, how do we feel about Cornflakes?"

"Yeah!" the twins whooped.

Olivia smiled and put the box into the cart. Her mind kept playing back to scenes of that morning, with Elliot in her house. She missed him, and had missed him ever since he had left that first morning. She knew that things would never be the same again, but she wasn't ready to tell the twins yet. She was terrified they wouldn't understand.

And now the fact that he had seen the videos. He had seen her in one of her most vulnerable states. She snorted. Like making love wasn't vulnerable.

"Mommy?" Andrew said, waving a hand in front of her face.

"Yes, hon?"

"Can we get 'pops?"

"Will you wait till after lunch to eat them?"

The twins nodded eagerly.

Whooping with delight, the twins both picked a lollipop each, handing themover to their mother for safe-keeping.

"Alright, let's head to the checkout."

##########################

Caroline giggled as she stuck clips in her mother's hair, then proceeded to try and braid it.

"You're lucky Mommy grew her hair out when you were born," Olivia chuckled. "Mommy used to have short hair, like in the picture beside her bed."

"Still pwetty," Caroline murmured, playing with it.

"Well, thank you. You're pretty too."

"Ew," Andrew said helpfully, from where he sat playing with his trucks.

"Hey, I found him lurking outside the door so I hope you don't mind me letting him in," Maureen said, unlocking the door with Elliot behind her.

She smiled when she saw Olivia. "Hairdressing school again?"

Olivia stood up, Caroline slid down onto her mother's lap.

"Elliot!"

"Hi, Ewiot!" Andrew cried, jumping up. "Wanna pay trucks?"

"Hi, Ewiot," Caroline smiled shyly.

"Hey, guys." He turned to Olivia. "Hey, Liv."

"Hey."

"Don't let me stop your hairdressing," he said to Caroline. "If its okay, I thought I might play trucks with Andrew."

"Kay," Caroline smiled. "Mommy! Sit pwease!"

Her eyes still trained on Elliot, Olivia sat down in her chair. With a sigh of contentment, Caroline began her styling again.

Olivia's eyes strayed over to where Elliot was playing with Andrew. The two were pushing trucks around the floor, making all the sounds.

Her heart ached. They should be a family. A real family. Yet their socially inept mother managed to fall in love with a married man. She cursed herself inwardly. If she hadn't made love with Elliot, she wouldn't have two of the most important people in her life.

He looked up suddenly and caught her looking. She jerked her head down, and, in doing so, got a hard tug on her hair from Caroline.

"Mommy! Not 'posed to move!"

"Sorry, sweetheart. I'll be good."

Elliot grinned to himself.

"Hey, Elliot! Wanna pay cops and robbers?"

Olivia groaned. "Andrew."

"I get to be 'Tective Benson!" squealed Caroline, ignoring the unfinished hair stylist.

"No fair!" Andrew whined. "My idea!"

"Guys, there is only one badge. That means only one Detective Benson," Olivia explained.

Elliot rooted around in his pocket and produced a badge. "One of you can be Detective Stabler if you want."

Olivia froze. Andrew Stabler. Caroline Stabler. Elliot had never seen their birth certificates.

"ME!!" Andrew cried, jumping up and down.

Olivia got up and went into her room for a moment. She handed her badge to Caroline. "Be careful, remember, honey?"

Caroline nodded and held the badge reverently. Elliot handed his to Andrew with the same instructions.

Olivia left the scene of the "cops and robbers" and went into her bedroom. She slowly began taking the clips out of her hair. She jumped as she heard the door shut.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine. What is it? Are the twins okay?"

"They're fine. I came to talk to you."

Olivia turned around. "Maureen said you were lurking on my doorstep."

"Like I said, I came to talk to you."

"So talk," Olivia replied, sitting on her bed.

"Lizzie, Dickie and Kathleen are coming to stay with me for a while next week. I was wondering if they could meet the twins."

Olivia froze. "I don't know if that's such a good idea, Elliot."

"Why not? They've got a little brother and sister."

"The twins don't even know you're their father yet!"

"Don't you think it's about time they should?"

"They're two years old, Elliot! They won't understand why their Mommy and Daddy don't live together! They're not going to understand anything about this situation!"

"The only way they're ever going to understand is if we tell them. I don't want to be their mom's friend anymore. I want to be their dad, and I want my kids to know they have a little brother and sister!"

"You think this is going to be a big family reunion, Elliot? Because it's not! Your kids will probably hate the twins, because it's just another thing that separates you from their mother!"

"Maureen doesn't hate them!"

"Maureen watched them being born! Maureen was there every step of the way while I was pregnant. She's seen them grow up. And she loves them, but she's older than the rest of your kids."

"I think I know my kids, Olivia, and I think they're going to be okay with it." He sighed. "The twins need their father. If anything, that picture they drew on Mother's Day proved it!"

"For god's sake, Elliot, they're two! You shouldn't take it to be some kind of gospel affirmation! I've been a single parent for two years, Elliot, and they've done just fine."

"Just because you turned out okay without a father doesn't mean they don't need one. And if this is punishment for something I did, they shouldn't be getting it."

Olivia glared at him. "That was below the belt."

"They're my kids, Olivia. I want to get to know them as a father, instead of as a friend." He looked at her. "Please."

Olivia looked at him, then down the hall to the living room, where her precious children kept flashing badges and saying "Under 'rest!" She looked back at Elliot. "Come for dinner on Friday."

He raised an eyebrow. "We're going to tell them?"

She sighed. "They deserve a real family. And they deserve to know their father. God knows it's not fair for me to punish them for something I'm hung up about."

"You have every right to be mad at me for what I did to you."

"Thanks for the permission," Olivia replied bitterly. "But they deserve a dad."

He sat down beside her and took her hands in his. "You won't regret this, Liv."

She nodded. "I know."

As she went to get up from the bed, Elliot tugged her back down to sit beside him.

"What now?"

"We need to talk about us."

"What us?"

"The us that was there that night. The us that is still there."

"Elliot, that night was...it was two partners saying goodbye."

"Don't lie to me!" he growled. "You know there was something there, Liv."

She shook his grip off. "It must have left when you did. See you Friday night."


	7. 7

Part 7

As Friday dawned bright and early, Olivia got up with a feeling of dread. She had always known that at some point in their lives, she would have to tell the twins who their daddy was. Of course, she'd never expected Elliot to return and enter the equation. Nor had she ever thought that the twins would become attached to him, especially Andrew. But then again, why WAS she surprised? Andrew was his son. Why shouldn't they like each other? Perhaps there was some unseen connection between a father and son. The little man in question toddled into her room.

"Cawo poo-poo face."

Olivia raised an eyebrow.

"That's not very nice to call your sister names."

Caroline soon appeared around the door. "Andy poo-poo face."

"Okay, what did I miss?"

The twins were silent and Olivia narrowed her eyes. She did a spot-check. All limbs intact. No scrapes, burns or gashes. She looked lower...and saw water dripping.

"What did you guys do?"

They both looked at her, shameful grins on their faces.

Then she heard the running water. She jumped out of bed, racing into the bathroom, almost slipping over all the water on the floor. Andrew's boats were sliding all across the floor, and going through the door. She finally turned the faucet off and then faced the twins.

"What on earth were you doing?"

"Boats!" Andrew replied helpfully.

Olivia frowned. "Andrew, Caroline, what have I told you about turning on the water?"

The twins looked to the ground, knowing they were in for it now.

"Bedrooms! March!"

#############################

Elliot stared at his face in the mirror. Tonight was the night. In less than an hour, he would be at Olivia's and they would be telling the twins that he was their father. On one hand it was a terrifying prospect, and he was nervous about their reaction. But on the other, he hoped this would mend another bridge in his relationship with Olivia and maybe he could get closer to her and the twins as a family.

############################

Maureen opened the door and smiled at her father. "Hey dad." "Hey. I didn't know you were going to be here." Elliot smiled and hugged his daughter. "Olivia's gone nuts. She's cleaning the house frantically. The twins flooded the bathroom this morning and have been banished to their rooms. I think she's working off nervous energy or something." Elliot looked worried. "Where is she?" "Last I checked she was in the kitchen." Maureen glanced at her watch. "Now you're here, I should be okay to go, yeah?" Elliot nodded. "How much?" "How much what?" "Money. For sitting." Maureen grinned and kissed him on the cheek. "Don't worry about it, dad. Trust me, you'll need to keep your wits about you. She's scary when she's nervous." Elliot grinned back. "You should see her when she's intimidating perps." Maureen patted him on the shoulder. "I think I'll leave that honor to you. Say bye to Olivia and the twins for me." Elliot nodded. "Bye." After seeing his daughter out, Elliot walked into the kitchen. He saw Olivia on her hands and knees, head inside the stove. "Hey, Liv." 

In surprise, Olivia lifted her head, banging it on the oven and swore.

"Geez, Liv, I'm sorry," Elliot said, sliding across the floor to her. He pulled her out of the oven and into his arms.

"I'm fine," she grumbled, trying to wriggle out of his arms.

"Sit still," he growled, forcing her to look at him. His finger brushed over the lump that was starting to form on her head. "Does that hurt?"  
  
"If you touch it, then yeah it does," she complained. "I'm fine, Elliot!" She stood up. "So, when did you get here?" 

"Not long. Maureen let me in."

"Has she gone? I didn't pay her." "All taken care of." Olivia frowned and went to her wallet. Grabbing some bills, she handed them over. "That should cover it." "I'm not taking your money." "You paid Maureen." "First of all, I didn't. She said not to worry. And secondly, they're my kids too. I should help with some of the bills." 

"You're still paying Kathy. Don't worry about it." She rubbed her forehead. "Did Maureen tell you what the twins did this morning?"

Elliot noted her change of subject, but knew that the night was going to be stressful enough without him pushing her. "Yeah. Flooding the bathroom, huh?" Olivia rolled her eyes and wandered to Andrew's bedroom. She poked her head around the door, where he was silently coloring his book. "Andrew?" The little boy looked up. "Andwew bad?" "Well, I'm not very happy with you for flooding the bathroom. But Elliot is here and you can come out and see him now." Andrew got up and walked over to where his mother had knelt down. He wrapped his arms around her. "Sowwy, Mommy." Olivia kissed him on the cheek. "I know. And now you know not to do it again, okay?" "I pwomise." She kissed him and swatted him lightly on the butt. "Good boy. Go say hi to Elliot while I get your sister, okay?" Andrew gave a whoop of delight and raced out to see Elliot. Olivia went into Caroline's room. "Hey, little girl." Caroline looked up. "'Kay now?" Olivia nodded and knelt down, crooking her finger at her daughter. Caroline walked over. "Now, what have we learnt?" "Not turn water on." 

Olivia kissed her forehead. "Good girl. Guess who's here?"

"Ewiot?" Olivia nodded. "Yeah. Wanna come with me to say hi?" Caroline nodded and took her mother's hand, walking out to the living room. "Hi Ewiot!" Elliot looked down from where he was cuddling Andrew. "Hey, Caroline. How are you?" "Good now," she smiled. "That's great." "Hey, guys, can we sit on the couch for a minute?" Olivia asked. Elliot glanced at her. He hadn't realized she was going to do this so early, but then again, it made sense. They might as well get it over with. "Here, Ewiot!" Andrew demanded, patting the seat next to him. Elliot sat next to the little boy and Caroline sat on her mother's lap, in a different chair. "I need you guys to listen really carefully, okay?" Olivia asked. "Kay, Mommy," Caroline murmured, snuggling closer. Olivia took a deep breath. She was terrified about how the kids would take the news. Or was she more terrified about what she felt for Elliot? She almost laughed at the absurdity of the situation. Why couldn't she just forgive him? What the hell was the matter with her that she didn't just kick his ass into the bedroom and have at him? Because she was afraid. Goddammit, she was terrified. "Remember when you guys asked where your Daddy was, and I said that he had to go away for awhile?" "Back?" Andrew asked excitedly. Olivia nodded. "Yeah, your Daddy is back." "Where?" Caroline asked, sitting up. "Well…how would you guys like it if Elliot was your Daddy?" Andrew's eyes widened. "Weally?" "Is that okay?" Olivia asked, trying to prepare for any reaction. Andrew nodded emphatically. He launched himself into Elliot's lap. "DADDY!" "Caroline?" Olivia said, glancing at her little girl. "Ewiot Daddy?" Caroline asked, just to check. Olivia nodded. "That's right, baby. Is that okay?" Caroline smiled. "Kay." She slid off Olivia's lap and, with a little help from Elliot, climbed onto the couch. She climbed up him and gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek. "Wove you, Daddy." "I love you guys, too, very much," Elliot said, hugging them. Olivia watched them, plastering a smile on her face for her two children. She was happy that they seemed happy at the moment. Now she had only three concerns. One, was would this happiness change as they thought about the situation for awhile? Two, was when the questions were going to start about why Mommy and Daddy weren't living together. And the third…was her relationship with Elliot going to change…again? 

It wasn't that she didn't want it to change…she did. But Elliot was so forgiving…perhaps too forgiving. There were times she used to lie awake at night agonizing over the fact that Elliot didn't know about his children. She bit her lip.

###########################

Olivia watched with amusement as Andrew, Caroline and Elliot built Lego towers on the floor. She knew she was going to have two extremely tired and cranky children tomorrow, but she loved watching them with their father. Of course, it could also be that she was gutless and afraid of the questions the twins would ask when it was time for Daddy to leave. "Liv?" Elliot asked, trying to get her attention again. "Why you call Mommy Yiv?" Andrew asked. 

"It's her nickname," Elliot explained. "Just like you call Caroline, Caro, and we call you Andy." He turned his attention back to Olivia.

"You're looking kind of tired."

"A little," she replied. "But I'm more worried about my two little monsters." "Bed aweady?" Andrew pouted. "What do you mean already? Your bedtime has already past. Mommy let you stay up a little later tonight." "I should probably get going anyway," Elliot said, standing up, not really wanting to leave. "Go where?" Caroline asked. "Back to my place," Elliot replied. "Why not here?" Andrew demanded. "Andy, your Daddy and I don't live together," Olivia explained. "You guys live here with me, and Daddy lives at his place." "NOOOO!!!!" Andrew screamed, wrapping an arm around Elliot' leg and attaching himself. Olivia sighed. She'd been afraid of this. She walked over and put her arms around Andrew's waist. "Come on, Andy, let go." Caroline started to cry, and Andrew started to scream even more. When she finally extricated her son, she and Elliot exchanged glances. "You better go," she murmured. "You sure?" Olivia nodded. "It'll be easier." "See you later guys," Elliot said, waving to the twins, who screamed even more. 

When he heard the door shut, Andrew wiggled down from his mother's grasp and hit the door with his fists. As he realised Elliot wasn't coming back he turned to his mother. "HATE YOU!!!" he screamed, running as fast as his little legs would take him.

##################################

"Hey," Olivia said shyly, standing on the other side of the door. Elliot widened his eyes and opened the door a little wider. "Hi. Are you…is everything okay? The twins okay?" Olivia nodded. "They're fine. Maureen's with them. I…can I talk to you for a second?" He opened the door a little wider and Olivia walked into his apartment. "Nice place," she murmured. "Thanks," he replied, turning to face her. "But I know you didn't come to comment on my décor." Olivia smiled slightly and nodded. "You're right. I came here to apologise." "Apologise? What for?" Olivia looked about her and finally sat on the couch. "Andrew told me he hated me tonight. He's never said that before." "He shouldn't have said that." "Yes he should have. He has every right to hate me." She mentally shook her head. "But that's not the point. I came here to apologise to you for keeping your kids from you." "Liv…" "Let me get this out. I don't know why you haven't yelled at me or screamed at me, but you should have. I kept your kids from you for two years. You missed out the first two years and nine months of their lives. I can't turn back the clock and I'm sorry for that. But I just wanted you to know I'm sorry…and that I regret not telling you." Olivia stood up. "Anyway, that's it. I better get home…" "You can't just say that and walk out, Liv." She turned to him, fresh tears in her eyes. "What do you want me to do, Elliot? I can't give you those two years back, although god knows I want to. And I'm sorry I put you through all that hell when you   
came back…but I was scared. I didn't know what to do." "Stop pushing me away." "What?" "You can't make me hate you, Olivia. I tried that already. Didn't work." He walked over and stood next to her. But stop pushing me away. You've got all these walls built about and I can't get past them. But I want to. I really want to." She hadn't come over here to kiss him, but she did, briefly, on the mouth. "You're getting through them one by one, Stabler. But just let it happen. And let it happen slowly. Your kids are the most important things now." She pressed her finger to his lips lightly, smiled softly and was gone. 

TBC


	8. 8

Part 8 

"Dad!" three kids cried, racing up to Elliot.

"Hey guys, I've missed you so much!"

"We've missed you too, Dad," Kathleen said, resting her head on his shoulder.

"So who's bright idea was it to take the really early flight?" Elliot asked, hugging them all.

"We thought we'd take an early one so we'd be here earlier and spend more time with you," Dickie explained, picking up a bag.

"Sounds good to me," Elliot replied, putting the last bags on the trolley.

"Any ideas what you guys wanna do this week? Oh, but Sunday night is taken."

"What have you got planned, dad?" Lizzie asked excitedly. "Are we going to a show?"

"A movie?" Kathleen asked.

"Wrestling?" Dickie asked hopefully.

Elliot raised an eyebrow at the last one. "Uh, no, we're going to Olivia's."

Kathleen looked confused. "Olivia? As in Olivia Benson? Your old partner?"

"She's my partner again now," Elliot explained. "We should talk about it when we get home."

Lizzie sat in the car. "Talk about what?"

"Just things. Things that have happened."

Dickie snapped his seatbelt on. "You're not dating her, are you?"

"No," Elliot replied truthfully.

"Good," Kathleen said.

#################################

Olivia peeked around the door to Andrew's room. He had had his breakfast and then disappeared back into his room. She was worried that he was being so quiet.

"Little man?"

"What?" Andrew growled.

"You want to come to the park?"

"No!"

"We could go to the zoo."

"No! Want Daddy."

"He can't be here now, Andy. He has to spend some time with some other people."

She walked in the room and sat on the bed, watching him as he built with his blocks. "Andy, please don't hate me."

"Want Daddy," Andrew stated again, turning away from her.

Olivia sighed. Maybe this was her payback from keeping the kids from Elliot. Her son hated her.

######################################

Elliot wasn't doing much better. He'd finally managed to get his kids home, and showed them around his house. Now they sat in front of him, eyes wide open in shock.

"Olivia has two kids," Dickie said slowly. "And they're our half-brother and half-sister?"

Elliot nodded slowly. "Yes."

Kathleen crossed her arms. "How old are they?"

"Two years and nine months," Elliot replied.

"So you cheated on mom," Kathleen said. "Why did you bother coming to Miami then? Just to see us off?"

She rose up and stomped out of the room. The slam of her door came soon after. Elliot sighed and glanced at the twins, who stared at him. Lizzie glared at him and followed Kathleen out of the room, slamming the door once again.

"You hate me too?" Elliot asked his son.

"They don't hate you and neither do I," Dickie finally said. "But they're hurt. And I'm confused." He shrugged. "We thought this was just going to be a holiday with you."

"It still is."

Dickie shook his head. "Things have changed now." He stood up and walked down the hall to his room.

###################################

Olivia picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"I need to talk to you. I need…I just need you."

"Elliot?"

"I told the kids and Kathleen and Lizzie hate me. I think Dickie's on the fence but I just need…I need to talk to you. Please."

"Um, sure," Olivia finally said.

"See you…" Before she could finish, Elliot had hung up the phone. "Soon," she finished, putting the phone down.

#####################################

She opened the door, and Elliot strode in.

"Where are the twins?"

"Playing in Andy's room. Why?"

He pulled her to him, kissing her quickly, but deeply. "I'm sorry, I just needed…I needed to see you."

Olivia's eyes were wide. "I can see that. But that's not talking. That's kissing and that just opens up a whole other problem."

"DADDY!" Andrew cried, racing into the room, Caroline close behind.

"Hey guys," Elliot smiled, bending down and pulling them into a hug. "You have no idea how great it is to see you."

"Wanna yive with you," Andrew said. "Don't want Mommy no more."

"Don't say that, Andy," Elliot told him, seeing the hurt look on Olivia's face. "Your mom is a fantastic lady. You've very, very lucky to have someone like her looking after you. And I can come visit you all the time."

"Not same," Caroline said, leaning in closer.

"Yeah, I know. Hey, would you like to come have dinner at my house on Sunday? You guys, me, your mom and my kids."

"What kids?" Andrew asked.

"Maureen, Kathleen, Dickie and Lizzie."

"Yike Mauween," Caroline grinned.

"Yeah, I know you like Maureen. She's pretty special."

Olivia sat on the chair. She wanted some time with Elliot. Some alone time. She wanted to talk, about the past, the present and perhaps the future. She wanted to know why he had that intense need to see her and kiss her. And why she had the intense need to kiss him back, and just let him hold her.

"We come," Andrew decided, wrapping his arms around Elliot's neck.

"I come too," Caroline reminded them.

Elliot looked up at Olivia. "What about your mommy? Will she come too?"

"Want Mommy to come too," Caroline told Olivia.

Elliot smiled. "Yeah, I want Mommy to come too."

"Sure, Mommy's coming too," Olivia nodded.

################################

Elliot prepared dinner in silence. Kathleen and Lizzie were in their room, ignoring him studiously. Dickie sat on the couch, his eyes on the ballgame. "Good game?" Elliot asked, desperate for conversation with anyone. "Not bad," Dickie replied. He peered over the couch at his father. "Didn't know you could cook. Are you any good?" "Why don't you come over here and find out?" Elliot entreated. With a sigh, the boy got up and strode over. Elliot was amazed at how much Dickie had grown since he had last seen him. Then again, his son was now fifteen; not a kid anymore. "Looks good," Dickie murmured, peering into the oven. "Thanks," Elliot smiled. "So, how's school been? We haven't had much chance to talk since you arrived." "School's fine," Dickie replied. "The girls are doing fine in school as well. At least, I think so." Elliot narrowed his eyes. "You haven't been spying on them, have you?" Dickie shifted in his seat. "Not lately." Elliot chuckled. "Good to see things never change." He stared at the girl's closed door for a moment. "Do you um…do you want to see if they're coming out for dinner?" 

Dickie glanced at the door and finally nodded. "Sure."

###################################

"He's cooking," Dickie said, sitting on the bed. Kathleen frowned. "He never cooked for us." "Yeah he did," Lizzie reminded her. "Pancakes sometimes." "Compared with a dinner. Get a clue, Elizabeth," Kathleen growled. "He wants to know if you guys are coming to dinner," Dickie asked. "Are you?" Dickie shrugged. "Sure, why not. I mean, I gotta eat." "It doesn't bother that he had an affair while he was married to mom, and he got the woman pregnant?" "Her name's Olivia, Kathleen," Dickie reminded her. "And she was always nice to us. And yeah, I do care. But there's nothing we can do about it now." "Yeah, now we know why she was so nice to us." "Look, are you coming or not?" "I'll decide later," Kathleen replied. Dickie looked at his twin. "What about you, Lizzie?" Lizzie looked back and forth between her brother and sister. "Is Maureen coming?" Dickie nodded. 

Lizzie turned to Kathleen. "I do want to see Maureen."

#######################################

Elliot grinned as he opened the door to Maureen, Caroline, Andrew and Olivia.

"Hey, guys."

"Daddy!" Andrew cried, squirming out of Maureen's arms. "Yay!"

"Hey guys," Elliot said, hugging them warmly. He stood up and smiled at Olivia. "Hey, Liv." He turned to his daughter. "Hey Maureen. Kathleen and Lizzie are in their room. Dickie was headed that way last time I saw him."

Maureen nodded and headed off in that direction.

"Can we go 'xporing?" Andrew asked.

"Be careful and don't break anything," Olivia warned them.

When the twins had disappeared into the lounge, the two stared at each other. They both started to speak at once and laughed at the absurdity of it all.

"You first," Elliot said.

"No, you," Olivia replied.

"I was just going to say it's nice to see you," he murmured. "You look great."

She flushed slightly. "Thanks." She fidgeted for a moment. "I better go check on the twins. Make sure they haven't broken anything yet."

Elliot nodded. "I'll go get the kids and dinner ready."

##########################################

"Tis Daddy!" Andrew said, crawling on the sofa next to Olivia and thrusting a picture frame at her.

"Yeah," Olivia smiled, seeing the photo. "That's Daddy."

Caroline tried to reach over her mother to grab it. "Wanna see!"

Olivia took the photo off Andrew in case he broke it, and showed Caroline before putting it on the table beside her. Then, with a wicked grin, she grabbed her two kids and tickled them.

"Gotcha now!" she chuckled.

The twins squealed and giggled, climbing around and trying to tickle her back.

And that's how Dickie and Elliot found them.

Elliot grinned. "Are we going to tickle Liv?"

"Absolutely not," Olivia replied, smiling as Elliot swooped Andrew up in his arms. She turned her attention to the other boy. "Hi, Dickie."

"Hi, Olivia," Dickie said shyly.

"Dickie, I want you to meet Andrew and Caroline. Guys, this is Dickie." Elliot introduced.

"Hi Dickie!" Andrew cried enthusiastically, waving from Elliot's arms. Caroline waved slightly from her position beside her mother.

Dickie smiled slightly at their enthusiasm. "Hi. Nice to meet you."

"Dinner's ready," Elliot murmured. "Dickie, you want to see if your sisters are coming out?"

"They're coming," Maureen said, entering the room.

Olivia sat the twins on either side of her. Andrew sat next to "Daddy" and Maureen sat on the other side of Caroline. Dickie sat at the other end of the table. Elliot brought out the food and placed it down, valiantly stopping Andrew from sticking his fingers in it.

Finally, Lizzie came out and sat in between Dickie and Maureen. "Hi, Olivia," she said quietly."

"Hi," Olivia smiled. "It's good to see you again."

"Lizzie, this is Andrew and Caroline," Dickie said, surprising everyone by making the introduction. "Lizzie's my twin, just like you and Caroline are twins."

"Cool!" Andrew cried enthusiastically. He waved at her then clapped his hands together. "Hung'y!"

"Mind your manners, Andrew," Olivia reminded him. "We have to wait for Kathleen."

"Who Kathyeen?"

"She's our other sister," Dickie explained.

"I'm gonna go see what's keeping her," Elliot murmured.

############################################

"Kathleen," Elliot said, knocking on his daughter's door. "Are you coming out?" There was no reply so he knocked again. After the third no answer he opened it, seeing his daughter reading on the bed.

"You can't just walk into my room anymore," Kathleen murmured, not looking up. "I'm not a little kid."

"Technically, it's my room, considering I own it," Elliot replied, closing the door behind him. "Everyone's waiting for dinner out there."

"So feed them. I'm not stopping you."

"Don't you want to meet your little brother and sister?"

"Half," Kathleen corrected.

"Okay, half-brother and half-sister. Don't you want to meet them?"

"No," Kathleen answered curtly.

"Don't you want dinner?"

"No."

"Kathleen, you're behaving like a child."

Kathleen turned to look at him, a look on her face that reminded Elliot of Kathy when she was really pissed.

"Go take care of your other children and your mistress and just leave me the hell alone!"


	9. 9

Part 9

Everyone in the dining room was silent, having heard the entire exchange.

Caroline, who had a particular dislike for yelling, whimpered and tried to climb in her mother's lap.

"It's okay, sweetheart," Olivia assured her. "You know what, how about we start serving you two guys dinner?"

"That's a good idea," Maureen said, passing some of the food. "Here we go."

Elliot came back in and everyone looked up at him.

"Let's get started on dinner then," he suggested.

################################

Most of dinner was spent with the kids eyeing each other off. Andrew and Caroline were fascinated with Lizzie and Dickie. Olivia helped the twins with their meals, hoping that more food was going to get in the mouth than on the child.

When dinner was finished Dickie pushed his plate away. He glanced at the twins. "Um, do you guys wanna watch some TV?"

"Kay," Andrew nodded, sliding off his chair. He followed Dickie into the living room.

Lizzie and Caroline stared at each other for a moment. Finally, Lizzie stood up and extended her hand to Caroline.

"You want to come too?"

Caroline hesitated and glanced at Olivia, who nodded encouragingly to her daughter.

Finally the little girl stood up and took Lizzie's hand with her small one and they followed the boys into the other room.

Olivia smiled to herself and began gathering up the plates and taking them into the kitchen. Elliot soon followed her in.

"That went well," Elliot said, setting the dishes by the sink.

"For the most part," Olivia agreed. She turned around and faced him. "You know, now that you've told the twins, you can't leave. You can't break their hearts."

"You mean like I broke yours?" he asked.

She smiled slightly. "I'm not two."

"You've still got a heart." When he realized no answer was coming, he continued. "I'm not going to leave, Liv. Especially not now."

"Good. Because the twins need you."

"What about you? What about us?"

"What about us?"

"You kissed me."

"That was before."

"Before what? Before everything went right for a change?"

"Are you forgetting about your daughter who has stayed in the room the entire night?"

"So you're stopping this because Kathleen is mad at me?"

"Stopping what? Nothing ever got started, Elliot."

"You kissed me."

"I shouldn't have done that."

"Liv." He cupped her face with his hands. "Stop running away from me. Stop making this harder than it has to be."

Before Olivia could reply, they heard an exasperated growl and a few minutes later, the door to Kathleen's room slam again. Olivia pulled away.

"Dad?" Dickie stood in the doorway.

"Yeah?" Elliot asked, turning around.

"I think Kathleen just blew another gasket. What were you guys doing in here?"

"Nothing," Olivia replied. "I'll just go check on the twins. It's getting late."

#################################

After putting the twins to bed, Olivia collapsed on her couch. She was so exhausted, but she had laundry to do, dishes to wash.

She cursed as the doorbell rang, and glanced down the hallway, hoping it hadn't woken the twins up. Her eyes widened. "Did you follow me home?"

"We're not finished our discussion," Elliot said, coming in.

"Can't it wait? I'm tired."

"Being tired doesn't cut it anymore, Liv. I want to know what's going on between us."

"We can't do anything. Not now."

"Kathleen will come around. Just give her time."

"You didn't make me any promises that night," Olivia replied, turning away. "And god knows I still hated myself the next morning for helping you cheat on your wife."

"Liv," he said, not knowing how to continue. The truth was he had cheated on Kathy that night. But no matter what the complications had been, he didn't regret it. Not for one second. "I don't know how to fix this."

"Fix what? There's nothing to fix! I'm not going to fight you so that you can see your kids. They're just as much yours as they are mine."

"It's not just them I want to see."

Olivia sighed. "This," she said, gesturing between them, 'is not going to work. I already made you betray your wife and get her on the wrong side. There is no way in hell that I'm going to let you throw your relationship with your kids away just to be with me."

"So you're putting a halt to this because Kathleen isn't taking to it well?"

Olivia laughed bitterly. "She's not just not taking to it well, Elliot, she hates it. She hates that you and I slept together while you were still married, and she hates that you had kids with someone who's not Kathy Stabler. And I am not going to hurt her even more."

"Olivia."

"For god's sakes, Elliot, she lives in Miami! She's lost her father except for a few weekends and holidays. I'm not going to have her upset when she is here. Just leave it, okay? Forget it. Andrew and Caroline know you're their father, and you can spend as much time with them as you want. But I'm not coming between you and Kathleen. I came between you and your wife. I won't do it to your daughter."

"You think that you're the reason Kathy and I broke up?"

Olivia sent him a look. "I know that I certainly didn't help." She sighed. "Elliot, please. Just forget it, okay? Go home to your kids. They're waiting for you. Andrew and Caroline are asleep anyway."

Elliot stared at her for a moment, and his hand ran down her cheek. He felt a pain in his gut when he saw her flinch and turn away. "I'm not going to forget this, Liv."

Olivia watched him leave and winced as the door slammed. "Neither am I," she murmured to herself.

###################################

Kathleen crawled out of bed and headed to the kitchen. She opened the fridge and pulled out the leftovers.

"Hungry?"

She almost dropped the plate but managed to get it onto the shelf in time. "Jeez dad, give me a heart attack."

"Sorry," he apologized. "I was worried and I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Do you THINK I'm okay?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "Do I LOOK okay in any shape or form?"

"Kathleen."

"Does mom know?"

His silence answered her question.

"I didn't think so," Kathleen finally replied. The microwave finally buzzed and she pulled out her dinner. "I don't want to talk about this anymore."

##################################

"You look like hell," Munch commented, as Olivia wandered into the precinct the next morning.

"Thanks so much," Olivia glared at him.

"How did last night go?"

"Fine," she gritted out.

"You and Elliot have a fight?"

"It seems to be what we do best at the moment," she answered, rifling around in her desk.

"One phone call could have fixed this."

"Thank you, John, I'm aware of that."

John nodded. "You know, any time you need to talk."

Olivia looked up at him and smiled slightly when she saw the sincerity in his eyes. "Thanks."

###################################

Dickie sat down next to Elliot at the dining table. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

Elliot nodded and closed the file. "Sure."

"I was thinking, maybe later, or whenever, we could go to the zoo? Maybe take the twins?"

Elliot leant back in his chair. "You sure?"

Dickie nodded. "We're related to them. They don't understand about all the other stuff."

"Yeah, they don't," Elliot agreed. "They really like you guys though."

"I know." Dickie sighed. "It's just all so weird."

"I'm sorry that you guys have had to go through this," Elliot murmured.

"Do you love her?"

"I will always love your mother. I'm not in love with her anymore, but I will always love her."

Dickie sent him a look. "I meant Olivia."

Elliot paused. He wasn't quite sure how he should answer that question. He was sure that everyone suspected, including Olivia herself, about his feelings for her. But he had never vocalized it. At least, not since the night the twins were conceived.

"You can tell me the truth, Dad. I won't be angry," Dickie said.

Elliot sighed. "Yes, I love her. But I haven't exactly told her yet and I don't think the girls would be very happy to hear it so…"

"No one will hear it from me," Dickie replied. "Sometime I might talk to you about this stuff."

Elliot perked up. "Really?"

Dickie grinned. "Don't get so excited, dad."

Elliot grinned back. "Right. Sorry."


	10. 10

Part 10 

"Will there be monkeys?" Andrew asked, jumping up and down as Olivia tried to get his jacket on.

"I don't know, we'll have to see when we get there." Olivia frowned. "Which will be never if you don't sit still so I can get your jacket on."

Andrew immediately stilled.

"Thank you," Olivia smiled, putting it on. "Where's your sister?"

"Room," Andrew said, pointing down the hall.

Grabbing Caroline's jacket, Olivia made her way down the hall to her daughter's room, where she found the little girl rooting around in her stuffed toy collection.

"What are you looking for, honey?"

"'Phant!" Caroline replied.

Olivia just grabbed her daughter before the little girl became buried under the pile. Setting Caroline right again, she looked herself and finally located the toy elephant. "Here you go." She helped the little girl into the jacket. "And now we're all ready to go."

The doorbell rang.

"Just in time," Olivia murmured, as the twins raced to the front door. She opened the door to reveal Maureen, Lizzie, Dickie, Elliot and to her surprise, Kathleen.

"Hey guys," she smiled.

"DADDY!" the twins cried, launching themselves at Elliot.

"Hi," Elliot said, hugging them. "Andrew, Caroline, this is Kathleen."

"Hi Kathyeen," Andrew said, hugging her around the legs.

Caroline waved from Elliot's arms.

"Hi," Kathleen said slowly. She glanced quickly at Olivia then looked away.

"Zoo!" Andrew cried.

"Anything else you need to get?" Elliot asked, handing the bag to Dickie.

"I need to get the stroller out of the storage room," Olivia replied. "There's a lot of walking, and the twins will get tired quickly."

Elliot nodded. "If you want to put the twins in the car, I can go get the stroller. I'll put it in the back of my car."

"Thanks," Olivia smiled. "Okay guys, let's go."

"YAY!" the twins cried, ready to scoot out the door.

###################################

Elliot knelt down, sitting the twins in the stroller while Maureen, Kathleen, Dickie and Lizzie went to line up for the tickets.

"You're surprised to see Kathleen here, aren't you?" Elliot asked Olivia, who was looking in the car for Caroline's elephant.

"A little," Olivia admitted.

"She likes the zoo. I brought the kids here when they were little and they've loved it ever since. When I mentioned we were going, I think she just really wanted to come."

"I'm glad," Olivia replied. "I don't want the twins and I being here stopping her from spending time with her dad."

Elliot looked like he wanted to say something to her, but stopped as the others came back with the tickets.

"Ready to go?" Lizzie asked the twins.

"YEAH!"

"What do you guys want to see first?" Elliot asked.

"I'm going to go look at the wild horses," Kathleen said. "See you later.

"Hey," Elliot said, before she left. "How are we going to get in touch with you?"

Kathleen rolled her eyes. "I have my cell, dad. Bye."

Elliot looked apologetically at Olivia. "What about you guys?"

"Are you kidding?" Maureen asked. "I want to come with you guys and see what the twins think of all the animals!"

Dickie nodded. "Sure. This was supposed to be a family thing."

"You want to see the elephants first?" Lizzie asked Caroline, pointing at the toy.

Caroline nodded.

"Elephants it is then. Want me to push?" Elliot asked, taking the stroller from Olivia.

She smiled. "Yeah, thanks."

################################

Olivia's eyes lit up as she watched how wide the twins' eyes became as they saw the elephants. Caroline picked her toy up and waved it around, seeing what the elephants thought of it.

"I don't know if they're interested, honey," Elliot told her. He picked her up from the stroller. "You've got a cool view from here, though."

"Phant!" Andrew said, impatiently wanting to hop out.

Before Olivia could reach down to grab him, Dickie picked the little boy up.

"You like elephants, Andrew? Me too."

Elliot and Olivia glanced at each other, and exchanged soft smiles.

#################################

"Tigger!" Caroline cried out, when they went to Tiger Mountain.

Olivia chuckled. "They do look like Tigger, don't they?"

"Want Tigger!" Andrew said.

"We can't take the tigers home, guys. They wouldn't fit in the apartment," Maureen explained.

"Have Andy's room," Caroline suggested, with a wicked grin.

"No!" Andrew cried out in horror.

"Its okay, the tiger isn't going to have your room," Elliot assured the little boy. "The tiger has to stay and live here."

"'Phant?" Caroline asked hopefully.

"No, we're not taking an elephant home either," Olivia replied. "No room, sweetheart."

##################################

"Is Kathleen coming?" Dickie asked, as he set down at the Dancing Crane restaurant table.

Elliot frowned. "I left a message on her cell phone."

"Want me to go look for her?" Maureen asked.

"No, I will," Elliot said.

Olivia placed a hand on Elliot's arm. "Why don't you give her a bit longer? I'm sure she'll get hungry and check her phone."

Elliot paused and glanced at the rest of the kids.

"Give her time, El," Olivia murmured softly.

He finally conceded, nodding his head. "I'll give her a little while longer." He sat down for a minute. "Who knows what they want?"

"Chips!" Andrew and Caroline cried.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "You are not just having chips for lunch."

"Ice ceam?" Andrew asked hopefully.

"You're pushing your luck," Dickie told him, with a grin.

Caroline pointed at the flamingos, her eyes wide in delight.

"They're flamingos," Lizzie explained. "Cool, huh?"

After finding out what the kids wanted, Elliot and Olivia went up to the queue.

"The twins are enjoying themselves," Elliot said, with a smile.

Olivia smiled back at him. "Yeah."

"It's great seeing all the animals through kids' eyes again." He turned to her. "You know what I mean?"

Olivia nodded. "It's great."

"Did you go to the zoo as a kid?"

"Once. It was a school fieldtrip."

Elliot decided he didn't want to bring up bad memories about her mother. "You know, I'm sorry Kathleen is acting the way she is."

"It's understandable," Olivia replied. "The twins and I are cutting in on her territory."

"I WANT you in," Elliot told her.

Olivia looked up at him and smiled softly. "I know."

"Then why can't we be a family? I love you, you know that, right?"

"This isn't the time or the place," she reminded him. Then she sighed. "And I know."

They moved up a little in the line.

"Will you talk with me, tonight?" Elliot asked.

Olivia hesitated for a moment, then glanced over to where the twins were laughing with Maureen, Dickie and Lizzie. "Okay." She wrinkled her nose. "As long as we're not bringing any live animals home. Apart from Andrew."

Elliot laughed. "Or Dickie. And yeah, I promise."

#####################################

The food finally arrived and the family settled down to eat.

"What do you want to see next?" Elliot asked everyone.

"The gorillas look cool," Dickie suggested. "Right Andy?"

Andrew nodded. "'Rillas!"

"Is that because you'd be with your own kind?" Lizzie teased her brother.

"Actually, I thought that's why you saw the elephants earlier," Dickie replied.

"Hey, cut it out you two," Elliot warned. "No setting bad examples."

Kathleen's bag dumped on the table next to Maureen. "I'm here."

Elliot looked up at her, a frown on his face. "So we see. I called you earlier and left messages. Where were you?"

"Looking around," Kathleen replied.

Elliot was about to reply, but felt Olivia's hand on his arm again. He turned to her and she shook her head slightly at him.

Kathleen caught the exchange and scowled.

"Let's go order you some lunch," Maureen suggested, taking her sister's arm and dragging her over to the queue.

#################################

"What has gotten into you?" Maureen hissed. "This is supposed to be a fun day. You're making dad worry and Olivia miserable."

"She didn't look too miserable to me. She was cozying up with Dad."

"Grow up, Kathleen. Mom and Dad are divorced and they're not getting back together. If Dad and Olivia are in love, then there's nothing wrong with them being together."

"He should be with mom."

'But he's not, and he's not going to be again."

"Not thanks to Olivia."

"It's nothing to do with Olivia. It's mom and dad."

"And he cheated on mom."

"Yeah, he did. But I'm not going to hate him for the rest of his life for that, and I'm not going to blame Olivia either. It's none of our business."

"Mom doesn't know about the twins."

"It's none of our business," Maureen reminded her sister, as she got ready to order.

###################################

"Aren't they cool, Andy!" Dickie said, pointing to the gorillas.

"Cool!" Andrew mimicked.

"Look at that one, Caroline," Olivia showed her daughter. "He's looking at you!"

Caroline's eyes widened when she realized the gorilla was indeed looking straight at her. The gorilla yawned widely and the little girl squealed and covered her eyes, trying to bury herself inside the stroller.

Elliot picked her up and hugged her. "No need to be scared, honey. Daddy won't let him hurt you." When Caroline looked at him he grinned and poked his tongue out at the gorilla.

Caroline giggled and wrapped her arms around Elliot's neck.

"Come on, let's go look at some more animals," Olivia suggested. She began pushing the stroller with Andrew in it, while Caroline preferred for Daddy to carry her.

"Horsies!" Caroline said, attempting to use Elliot as one.

Olivia took one look at the two and burst out laughing. Elliot sent her a mock-glare, which only made her laugh harder.

"Sorry," she said, finally calming down. "But you did look funny."

Elliot rolled his eyes at her. "Sure, Olivia. Thanks."

#######################################

They arrived at the horses, the twins amusing themselves with the animals. Elliot and Olivia sat on a nearby bench, watching the older kids take care of the younger ones.

"Today has been fun," Elliot murmured, leaning back.

Olivia smiled. "Yeah, it has. I wish Kathleen had enjoyed it more though."

"She'll learn," Elliot replied. "It's something she's going to have to deal with. And she's old enough to deal with it now." He took her hand and squeezed it. "Everything's going to be okay, Liv."

She turned and looked at him, smiling. "Yeah, I know."

Their eyes blinked as the flash of a camera went off, and they looked up to see Maureen, who had been taking photos all day.

"I couldn't miss that moment," she grinned.

################################

"You can each pick one souvenir," Elliot told all the kids. "One," he said, holding up a finger for the twins benefit again.

The twins held up a finger each, echoing Elliot's actions and then wandered off with Dickie, Lizzie and Maureen. Kathleen was over looking at the books.

"You didn't have to buy them anything," Olivia told him.

"Sure I did,' Elliot grinned. "It's their first zoo visit. Our first zoo visit with them. Something is needed to remember it by." He took her hand again. "What souvenir do you want to take home?"

Olivia bit back the one word that kept echoing in her mind…you…and smiled. "I'm not a kid."

"I didn't specify who got to take home souvenirs," he winked.

"Okay, that means you get one too, right?" she asked.

Elliot nodded. "Sure. Let's go pick them out."

Kathleen watched them from her place beside the books. Maureen sidled up beside her, nudging her sister in the side.

"Don't."

Kathleen looked at her sister. "Don't what?"

"Don't spoil this for them."

"What are you talking about?"

"Dad and Olivia."

Kathleen began looking at the books again.

"I know it's hard for you to accept, because I know you've been looking after mom. But they really want to be together, Kathleen."

"Ween! Look!" Andrew came running up, holding a stuffed tiger.

Maureen picked her little brother up. "A stuffed tiger, cool!"

Dickie came running up behind Andrew, breathless. "He moves real fast!"

"So did you when you were his age," Maureen told him.

Dickie puffed up. "I was an angel."

Kathleen snorted. "Yeah right."

Andrew imitated the noise. "Yeah right," he echoed.

Kathleen raised an eyebrow at Andrew, who grinned happily back at her. Then he turned around to Maureen. "Go show Mommy and Daddy!"

"Okay, okay," Maureen laughed. "Let's go show your mom and dad."

TBC  



	11. 11

Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've been on holidays ;)  
  
Part 11 

Olivia had tucked the twins in bed, both of them curled up with their new toys. Caroline had a tiger and Andrew had a gorilla. She put a load of washing on, still amazed at how much the twins could go through.

She heard the knock at the door and wondered why there were butterflies in her stomach. "Hi," she smiled, opening the door to Elliot.

"Hi," he said back. "The twins asleep?"

Olivia nodded. "They were exhausted."

"I don't blame them," Elliot smiled. "They had a big day."

Olivia sat down on the couch and gestured for him to sit beside her. "You wanted to talk."

Elliot sat beside her. "Yeah, I do."

"Let's talk then."

"I love you." Elliot watched her take a deep breath. "I just need to know how you feel."

"I love you too," Olivia began, "but…"

Elliot cut her off. "That's all I need to know. That's all that matters."

"How can you say that? It's not all that matters. There are so many complications."

"I've never known you to be afraid of a challenge, Liv."

"I'm not," she replied stubbornly.

Elliot raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Really."

Elliot shrugged and leant over, kissing her gently on the lips. When he pulled away, he grinned at her. "So, there's no problem with this, then?"

Olivia let out a groan of exasperation and stood up. "You're such an ass, Elliot."

Elliot frowned and stood up next to her. He placed his hands on her shoulders, forcing her to turn to him.

"What's going on with you? Are you still upset with me about the night I left?"

"I'm past that," Olivia said, trying to get out of his grasp.

"Then what is it? I love you. You love me. What's the problem?"

"Problems. There are problems, Elliot, and all the love in the world isn't going to make them go away!"

"So let's get them out in the open. What problems?"

"For starters, Kathleen. I don't want to make her unhappy."

"Kathleen has to understand that I'm not going to get back together with Kathy."

"And you think being with me is going to make that transition any easier for her?"

"No, but I don't think us not being together is going to help either. What's the next problem?"

"Our jobs."

"I'll transfer."

Olivia almost wanted to laugh at the ridiculousness of it all and she pulled away. "You're just going to transfer, throw away the great partnership we have?"

"You're just going to ignore the great partnership we COULD have?"

"That's the point, Elliot. Could. How do we know we're going to be together in a year or even six months?"

"I love you," he told her adamantly.

"Forgive me for the cliché, but sometimes love isn't enough."

Elliot decided to try a different tactic. "Who was the last person you made love with, Liv?"

Her eyes widened, wondering how this conversation had gotten so rapidly out of control. "I'm not answering that."

"Why not?"

"It's none of your business."

Elliot's eyes narrowed. "Tell me."

"No!"

"Liv…"

She let out a sigh. "Fine. It was you, okay? Are you happy? It was you."

His eyes widened. "Me?"

"Do I need to keep repeating myself here?"

"You haven't dated in two years?"

"I said I haven't slept with anyone in two years. I dated. Occasionally."

He walked closer to her. "Good dates?"

"Why are we all of a sudden discussing dates?"

"Because I want to take you on one."

Olivia let out a growl of frustration. "God! You're being impossible!"

"Because I don't care about these problems. I care about you and I'm sick of discussing all the things that might happen!"

"Will happen," Olivia corrected him. "Inevitably will happen."

"Again, so what!"

"It's complicated."

"No one said that being in a relationship was supposed to be easy."

"Surely it's supposed to be easier than this."

"What? We don't have a relationship yet, remember?"

Olivia bit her lip, not knowing what to say.

"Olivia, please. Just…give us a chance. I want to be with you." He took her hands and squeezed them gently. Elliot smiled at her slightly. "Don't make me beg."

She was silent for a moment, thoughts and emotions racing through her mind at breakneck pace. There were so many reasons why they shouldn't….and yet so many reasons why they should. Lose a work partner, gain a romantic partner. Lose one kids happiness, gain a group's happiness. Why couldn't her life be simple for a change?

"And you'd be happy not working together anymore?"

"Olivia, have you been at work lately? We're not exactly at our peak performance as it is." He stroked the skin on the back of her hand. "I love working with you, Liv. You're the best cop I've ever worked with. But I would rather go spend a day working with some overweight, smelly, ratty cop and come home to you every night."

Olivia was touched by his admission. "But one of us would have to leave the precinct and…"

"I'll go to Queens. They're nice guys there, and some of them are burning out." Elliot sighed and pulled her closer. "Liv, try and get this through that beautiful but stubborn head of yours. I want to make these changes. I need to make these changes. I love you, and I just want to be with you." He smiled sadly at her. "I want to fight for us."

"You don't think I want us too?" Olivia asked him. "I'm trying to be realistic here, Elliot. Once we make this decision, everything changes. Everything. And it won't be easy, or even possible, to change our minds and go back to the way things are."

"I'm not satisfied with the way things are," Elliot replied. "I don't want to go back to my apartment every night after spending a day with you and the kids. I don't want to not be able to kiss you when I see you. Do you understand any of this?"

"Yes, but…"

"No buts. Something has to change, Olivia. Now."

"Why are you pushing this? Why are you giving ultimatums?"

"Because I can't wait for this anymore. It's driving me insane. Knowing that you love me, and I love you…I don't see the problem."

"Problems."

"Fine, problems. I don't care. We can work things out."

She chewed on her lower lip, something she did when she was nervous. "You'd really be happy to transfer?"

"Yes."

"And we could take it slowly, ease Kathleen into the idea?"

Elliot barely allowed himself to hope. "Yes."

"And we'll talk. A lot. About a lot of things."

Elliot nodded and let his arms circle her waist. "Yes."

Olivia nodded back at him. She leant up and gently pressed her lips to his.

"Is that a yes?" Elliot asked, as she pulled back.

"That's a yes."

Elliot grinned and pulled her body flush with his. Their lips crashed together and Olivia sighed in satisfaction, her arms encircling his neck as his mouth assaulted hers.

The kiss deepened, their bodies trying to get closer to one another. Her lips parted and he took advantage of the movement to slip his tongue inside, finally tasting her again. Olivia moaned and pulled him closer.

"Mommy?"

The two parted quickly, Caroline's voice shocking them out of their desire. Elliot looked over Olivia's shoulder at the little girl, giving Olivia the time she needed to regroup.

"Hey, little lady. Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Andy trew up."

Olivia turned around her eyes wide. "Andrew threw up?" She headed into her son's bedroom, leaving Elliot with their daughter.

Caroline nodded and sneezed.

"That doesn't sound too good," Elliot said, walking over to her. He felt her forehead. "You're a little warm." He picked her up. "Let's go take your temperature."

###############################

Olivia had finally cleaned Andrew's bed and remade it. Andrew was now out of the bathtub, and clean again.

"Here you go baby," she murmured, gently laying him in the bed. She pulled the covers up and kissed his forehead. "Mommy will come in and check on you all night and we'll see how you feel tomorrow, kay?"

Andrew nodded slowly and closed his eyes. Olivia turned the light out and pulled the door to, leaving it ajar so that she could hear him if he called for her. She wandered into Caroline's room where the light was still on.

"Maybe it was one too many treats today," she began, before she saw Elliot take the thermometer away. "Uh-oh."

"Must have picked up a bug," Elliot said, tucking Caroline in. He kissed her on the forehead. "Baby Tylenol?"

Olivia nodded. "Cabinet above the sink." After Elliot left in search of the tablet, she sat down on the bed and stroked her daughter's forehead. "Never mind, sweetheart. We'll get rid of this nasty bug."

########################

After making sure the twins were sound asleep, Olivia walked into the lounge room, finding Elliot picking up some of the stray toys.

"You don't have to clean."

Elliot looked up and smiled. "You think they're okay?"

Olivia nodded. "It might be a flu bug. If they're no better or worse tomorrow, I'll take them to the doctor." She walked over and touched his arm. "I'm glad we had that talk tonight."

"You won't change your mind by the morning?"

Olivia shook her head and kissed his lips gently. "No."

Elliot cupped her face in his hands. "I love you, Olivia."

"I love you back," she smiled, hugging him.

Elliot held her close, his head resting on hers. Finally he pulled away, kissing the top of her head. "I'm going to pull out the mattress in Andy's room."

"I can't make you sleep on the floor."

Elliot grinned. "I'm their dad. Dad's do these kind of things." He kissed her gently. "Night, Olivia."

Olivia smiled back at him. "Night, Elliot."

TBC


	12. 12

Part 12

The next morning, Elliot checked on Andrew. The little boy hadn't slept a lot of the previous night, but now he was sound asleep. He'd heard Olivia up several times with Caroline, and he padded out to the kitchen, deciding to make her some coffee.

Being as quiet as he could, he made sure he could listen out if Andrew woke up and needed anything.

"Morning," came Olivia's soft voice.

He turned around and smiled at her. "Hey. How's Caroline this morning?"

"Sound asleep," Olivia replied. "Andrew?"

Elliot smirked at her. "You can't honestly expect me to believe that you didn't go in there to check?"

Olivia colored slightly. "Okay, fine, I did. He's still asleep."

Elliot smiled at her. "How are you this morning?"

"I'm good. You?" Olivia watched carefully as Elliot walked towards her.

"I'm good too." His hands rested on her hips. "I want to kiss you again."

Olivia nodded. "Me too."

He smiled at her for a moment before bending down and capturing her lips with his. Olivia let out a low moan and wrapped her arms around his neck, urging him closer. He backed her against the fridge, pressing her against it as they kissed deeply.

His hands slipped up under her shirt to caress the skin of her stomach, and she gasped, her hands tightening around his neck.

"Mommy?"

They broke apart; Olivia pulled her shirt back down to cover her stomach. "What is it, honey?"

"I'm hungy," Caroline announced, looking at her mother. She looked at Elliot, then back at Olivia. "Whatcha doin?"

Olivia bit her lip. "Daddy and I were just…discussing something." Trying to change the subject, Olivia went to the fridge. "How about I make you some toast?"

"Kay."

Olivia busied herself making some toast, while Elliot went in to check on Andrew. The little boy was still fast asleep, so Elliot returned to the kitchen.

"Still out like a light."

Olivia nodded and placed the toast in front of her daughter. "Here you go sweetheart." She put her hand on Caroline's forehead. "You're not too warm this morning."

"Lizzie comes over?"

"No, they all have school and work today," Elliot told her. "Maybe another day."

"Kay." Caroline yawned and nibbled on her toast.

Olivia kept an eye on her daughter, making sure she was eating.

Elliot finished making the coffee and handed Olivia a mug. She smiled gratefully and took a sip, sitting down opposite Caroline. Elliot poured himself a mug and sat down next to Caroline.

"Daddy wan' some?" Caroline asked, holding up her toast.

"No thank you," Elliot smiled. "You eat it all up."

"Mommy wan' some?" the little girl asked Olivia.

"No honey," Olivia told her. "We want you to eat it so you can get better quickly."

Caroline finished the rest of her toast and pushed back her plate. "Done, Mommy."

"Good girl," Olivia said, taking the plate and putting it in the sink. "How are you feeling now?"

"Bankie."

"Daddy will get your blankie," Elliot said, disappearing from the room.

Olivia lifted her daughter up and went to cuddle with her on the sofa. Elliot returned with the blanket and Caroline took it, sticking her thumb in her mouth and cuddling up to her mother.

"I've got to get ready for work," Elliot said, kissing Caroline on the forehead.

Olivia's eyes widened. "Geez! I should have…"

"Taken care of," Elliot smiled. "I called Cragen last night. Said the twins were really sick. So unless there's a crisis, you can stay here with them."

Olivia held her daughter closer, stroking her hair. "Thanks."

Elliot grinned and bent down to kiss her gently. "I love you, Liv."

She let her fingers linger on his cheek for a moment. "I love you too."

########################################

Olivia jerked awake as she heard the phone ring. She was careful to disentangle herself from the twins, who had both crawled into her bed while she had been taking a nap.

"Benson."

"I hate to wake you…"

"Elliot?"

"The Captain asked me to call you. We need you down here, Liv. I'm really sorry but…"

"No, it's okay. Just let me call Maureen to watch the twins and I'll be there," she replied, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"I can come get you."

"No, it's okay," Olivia assured him. "Give me fifteen, twenty minutes tops."

When they'd finished she dialed Maureen's room, giving her children a wistful look. She loved being curled up in bed with them, and god knows she was exhausted.

"Hello?"

"Can I speak to Maureen, please?"

"She's in a class."

"Oh."

"Can I give her a message, Olivia?"

Olivia paused. She had been half asleep so she hadn't noticed the girl's voice on the other side of the phone. "Is that you Kathleen?"

"Yeah. I thought I'd bunk with Maureen for a night because Dad wasn't home."

Olivia bit her lip. "That's nice."

"So, what's the message?"

"Nothing really. I was just called in to work and I was going to see if Maureen could watch the twins."

There was silence for a moment, and Olivia wondered what she should say next to the girl. Apologize for being in love with Elliot, for having his children, for…

"I could watch them, I guess."

Olivia froze. "The twins."

"Yeah. I used to baby-sit for Dickie and Lizzie. I could watch them. At least until Maureen finishes class."

Olivia thought for a moment. "Um, sure. It shouldn't be for too long."

"Fine. I'll be there soon."

######################################

Elliot looked up and smiled as Olivia walked through. "Hey. Maureen with the twins?"

"She was in a class. Kathleen is with them."

Elliot's eyes widened. "What?"

"She was staying with Maureen. She offered."

"This could be…interesting. Does she have all the emergency numbers?"

Olivia nodded. "I think they'll be okay. Maureen will go there as soon as she finishes class."

"Okay. Then everything is under control." Elliot tried to calm himself. It was all going to be fine.

############################################

Kathleen looked into Andrew's room. The twins were still asleep in Olivia's bed. Olivia had suggested they just leave them there, and let them sleep.

Her eyes roamed the décor of the room, seeing how Olivia had chosen to decorate it. What was clear from both of the twins' rooms was that Olivia loved her children very much.

She just didn't understand why they had to be her dad's kids as well.

With a sigh she headed down the hall and looked in on the twins. Both were still fast asleep, and Kathleen walked into the room, looking around.

The walls had various pictures on them. Some were Olivia with the twins, some were things the twins had drawn themselves. She went to the dressing table, and was looking at some of the things when a picture she saw in the mirror caught her eye. It was on the bedside table, so she moved over there as quietly as she could. Picking up the picture, she frowned. It was the photo that Maureen had taken of her father and Olivia when they had taken the twins to the zoo. They looked so happy together.

With a sigh, she went out to the living room and sat down on the couch, flicking through the channels.

"Mommy?"

Kathleen looked up and saw Andrew coming out, a blue blankie in his hand. "Hi, Andrew."

"Where's Mommy?"

"She had to go to work," Kathleen explained. "I'm going to watch you for awhile and then Maureen is coming."

"Yike Mauween."

"Yeah, she's okay." Kathleen looked at the little boy. "Um, do you want to sit up here with me?"

Andrew nodded and crawled up beside her. Kathleen was surprised and unprepared when he snuggled up to her.

"Okay. That's good." Kathleen patted his head. "Is Caroline still asleep?"

Andrew nodded.

"Okay. Let's watch some TV together then."

"Muppets!" Andrew demanded.

"Um…I don't know if they're on the TV at the moment."

Andrew pointed at the video cabinet.

"Oh, right. Sure. Just let me get one." She saw all the home videos, marked with what was on them. Ignoring them, she grabbed a Muppet movie. "Okay. Here we go."

"Yay!" Andrew cried excitedly.

Kathleen smiled and settled back in the chair as the video came on.

######################################33

"Stop looking so worried," Elliot said, without looking up from his paperwork.

Olivia looked up, her eyes wide. "What?"

"Kathleen wouldn't hurt them."

"I didn't think that!" Olivia protested.

Elliot just looked at her.

Olivia stared back.

Finally, Elliot spoke. "Maureen will be there soon anyway. Besides, maybe this is a chance for Kathleen to get closer to the twins. She might start accepting our relationship."

Olivia smiled slightly. "I hope so."

#####################################

Maureen unlocked the door to Olivia's apartment, and walked in.

"Mommy?" came Caroline's voice, as the little girl padded to the door.

"Sorry honey, how about me instead?"

"'Kay," Caroline replied, letting Maureen pick her up.

"Where are Andy and Kathleen?"

Caroline pointed to the living room, so Maureen took her in there.

"Hey, guys."

Andrew looked up and smiled. "Mauween!"

"Hey there little guy. How are you feeling?"

"Muppets," Andrew said, pointing to the TV.

"Yeah, I can see that." Maureen turned to her sister. "Hi, Kathleen."

"Hi."

"Thanks for watching them for me."

"That's okay. They weren't any trouble."

"They're cute, aren't they?" Maureen smiled, setting Caroline on the floor.

Kathleen stood up. "Sure. I'm going to grab something to eat."

After she settled the twins on the couch, Maureen went into the kitchen, where she could talk to her sister and still keep an eye on the twins.

"Kathleen…"

"You did all those videos?"

Maureen looked confused for a moment until she realized what Kathleen was talking about. "Yeah, I did."

"You should have told Mom and Dad. And us!"

"I couldn't," Maureen replied. "Everything got so messed up."

"Everything still is messed up," Kathleen growled. "Dad is sleeping with Olivia and all of a sudden we've got two extra kids in the family."

"They're not sleeping together," Maureen told her. "They sleep in separate beds."

Kathleen arched an eyebrow. "You're monitoring them?"

"No. I just know."

"You and Olivia have become awful chummy."

"She took care of me when you guys moved to Miami," Maureen said. "I was lonely, and she treated me like a sister."

"You have a sister. Two of them in fact."

"And you were in Miami."

"You could have come out."

"I had school, Kathleen," Maureen replied. "And I didn't want to move."

"Neither did we!" Kathleen said. "But we got used to it. And we like it there. And I don't want everything to change again. Dad should just come back out to Miami."

"It's not going to happen," Maureen told her. "Mom and Dad are never going to get back together. Dad's going to stay here and work. And maybe he and Olivia will be together."

"Well of course that's how it's going to be now!" Kathleen said. "There are two kids now."

"Dad loves Olivia," Maureen tried to explain. "And sure, things are going to be hard and different for all of us. But this is how it's going to be."

"I don't want it to be like this." Kathleen stared at her sister. "Don't you want mom and dad back together?"

"You mean with all the arguing, the slamming doors and the silence?" Maureen shrugged. "I used to. But they're both happier now. Sometimes people fall out of love, Kathleen. It doesn't mean they love us any less."

"I don't need the lecture."

"I think you do." Maureen sighed. "I miss mom. And I miss you guys too. But everything has to change. And if you give it a chance…if you give Olivia and the twins a chance, things might be okay."

Andrew and Caroline came in at that moment. Andrew tugged on Maureen's hand.

"Play!"

"You must be feeling better," Maureen grinned.

Caroline slipped her small hand into Kathleen's. "Come too?" she asked.

Maureen looked at her sister for a moment, wondering what the decision would be.

Kathleen looked down at the little girl. She smiled slightly. "Sure."

TBC


	13. 13

Part 13  
  
Olivia almost burst through the door when she returned home, desperate to check on the twins. She didn't think Kathleen would actually hurt them, but it didn't stop her from being anxious.  
  
"Mommy!" came Caroline's cry, as she raced out to see her.  
  
"Hey," Olivia smiled, hugging her daughter tight. "You look a lot better."  
  
"Andy too," Caroline told her.  
  
"He's feeling better, too? That's good." She lifted her daughter up in her arms.  
  
"Hey, Olivia," Maureen smiled, coming into the room.  
  
"Hi," Olivia smiled. "Everything go okay?"  
  
Maureen nodded. "Yep. Kathleen and Andy are watching another Muppets movie. They've been having a marathon."  
  
Olivia's eyes widened for a moment, but she tried to mask it. "Um, that's great."  
  
"Where's Dad?"  
  
Olivia paused. "He's at his apartment." She bit her lip and tried to change the subject. "Have these little guys had dinner?"  
  
Maureen was confused but nodded again. "Yep."  
  
She watched her friend for a moment. "Did you and Dad have a fight?"  
  
"What? No, no, nothing like that," Olivia assured her.  
  
Maureen looked at her curiously. "Why then?"  
  
"Just because." Olivia pressed a kiss to Caroline's cheek then set her down. "I'll get you and Kathleen some money."  
  
Maureen followed her into the bedroom. "Olivia…"  
  
"Mhm?"  
  
It suddenly dawned on her. "You didn't bring dad home because it would upset Kathleen."  
  
Olivia sighed. "It's not important, Maureen."  
  
"You guys can't keep doing this to yourselves."  
  
Olivia looked up, surprised. "Doing what?"  
  
"Torturing yourselves because you're afraid of hurting people."  
  
Olivia rifled around in her bag. "We're just trying to do what's best."  
  
"Maybe you should do what's best for you and dad."  
  
"It can't just be about your dad and me, Maureen. There are too many people involved."  
  
"We can handle ourselves."  
  
"I don't doubt it," Olivia replied. "But that's not your job."  
  
"What's the job you and dad are working at? Making yourselves miserable?"  
  
"We're not miserable."  
  
"I'm not a kid, Olivia. And I'm not stupid."  
  
"It's complicated," Olivia offered.  
  
"That's not going to work either. I know you and Dad love each other and you want to be together. Trying to please everyone is never going to work."  
  
"You don't think we're doing a good job of it so far?" Olivia said, trying to sound teasing, but failing.  
  
"Not really," Maureen replied. She sat on the bed. "Wanna talk about it?"  
  
Olivia glanced out to where the twins were with Kathleen. "I…"  
  
"They're watching the Muppets."  
  
Olivia sat down beside her. "I've put you in a hard position before by talking to you. I won't do that to you again."  
  
"I could have gotten myself out of it. I'm a big girl, Olivia."  
  
"Elliot's your father."  
  
"And you're my potential stepmother and the mother of my half-brother and sister." Maureen sent her a look. "I'm also a cop's daughter. You're not going to get out of this that easy."  
  
"I can't talk to you about this."  
  
"What? You guys are having problems in the bedroom?"  
  
"Maureen!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Olivia sent her a look.  
  
"Olivia, I am over eighteen you know. It's not exactly taboo talk," Maureen reminded her.  
  
Olivia arched an eyebrow. "Is there something going on in your life you want to tell me?"  
  
Maureen grinned back. "Don't try and change the subject."  
  
Olivia stared at her hands. "It's just something that your dad and I are taking slowly."  
  
"Are you scared?"  
  
"Of your father? God, Maureen, no. Not at all." Olivia smiled reassuringly at her. "Your dad has been spending a lot of time here lately, and I thought he should spend some time at home with your brother  
and sisters."  
  
Maureen folded her arms. "What did Kathleen say?"  
  
"It's not Kathleen," Olivia said firmly.  
  
"Then what is it? I know you and dad have been getting even closer. Call me crazy, but it was weird not having him come home with you."  
  
"It's a lot of things. A lot of things that make this situation complicated. A lot of reasons why your father can't be here."  
  
Maureen stood up. "You two need to start thinking of yourselves instead of other people all the time. Other people can tell you're unhappy."  
  
Olivia looked up, startled. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Maureen rolled her eyes. "You'll figure it out."

* * *

Elliot started cooking the pasta, keeping an ear out for any other children that came in through the door.  
  
Lizzie and Dickie were in the living room watching TV. He knew that Maureen was probably at Olivia's, and he suspected Kathleen was there as well.  
  
"We're here, Dad!" Maureen called, closing the door behind her.  
  
"In the kitchen," Elliot replied.  
  
Maureen came into the kitchen, her sister behind her.  
  
"How did everything go with the twins?" Elliot asked them.  
  
"They're feeling a lot better now," Maureen replied. "Right, Kathleen?"  
  
Kathleen nodded. "Sure."  
  
Elliot smiled. "Thanks for helping out Olivia, Kathleen. I know how much she appreciated it."  
  
Kathleen shrugged. "No problem."  
  
After Kathleen left the room, Maureen turned to her father.  
  
"Can we talk a minute?"  
  
Elliot nodded. "Sure. What's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing with me," Maureen replied, sitting on a chair. "But you and Olivia are pretty miserable."  
  
Elliot blinked. "Huh?"  
  
"Oh come on, Dad. You two have been dancing around each other ever since you came home. And now that you've finally said something to each other, you're doing everything you can to stay away from each other."  
  
"That's not the situation," Elliot replied.  
  
"Then what is?"  
  
"Maureen…"  
  
"Come on, Dad. Is it Kathleen? Is it the twins? What?" She folded her arms. "Tonight was one of the first nights you haven't gone home to Olivia's apartment."  
  
"Olivia and I thought…"  
  
Maureen sent him a look. "You sound just like Olivia."  
  
Elliot arched an eyebrow. "You talked to Liv about this?"  
  
"Someone had to." Maureen frowned. "If I baby-sit the twins for a night here, like a sleepover, will you spend a night with Olivia? An entire night?"  
  
Elliot folded his arms. "What are you suggesting?"  
  
Maureen grinned. "Come on dad, I've had the birds and the bees talk."  
  
Elliot's eyes widened. "Are you…?"  
  
"This isn't about me dad. This is about you and Olivia. So what do you say?"

* * *

The next morning, Maureen sat with Olivia as they had a milkshake each.  
  
"Dad thinks I'm having sex."  
  
Olivia almost choked on her milkshake. "What?"  
  
Maureen glanced at her in amusement. "Dad thinks I'm having sex."  
  
"How on earth did that come up?"  
  
"I was talking about you and dad."  
  
Olivia almost choked again. "What?"  
  
"I know you and dad have been waiting for the right time. So I decided to bug him a bit about it." Maureen shrugged. "Now he thinks I'm doing it."  
  
Olivia groaned. "I'm living in a nightmare."  
  
Maureen chuckled. "If I tell you something, do you promise not to tell dad?"  
  
"I remember what happened last time we did something like this."  
  
"Yeah, and it was you asking me."  
  
Olivia paused. "I shouldn't have made you do that."  
  
"It happened. Things are different."  
  
Olivia narrowed her eyes. "Why do you want this so bad?"  
  
Maureen looked her in the eyes. "Because you and dad do." When she saw Olivia's confused look, she smiled. "You and dad are really important to me. I know that being together makes you happy, and by extension, it makes me happy."  
  
Olivia smiled slightly staring at her milkshake. "When did you take pysch classes?"  
  
Maureen chuckled. "I'm serious, Olivia."  
  
Olivia nodded. "I know." She took another sip of her milkshake. "I love your dad. But I also love you guys. And you guys have to come first."  
  
Maureen rolled her eyes. "If you guys worry about us all the time, you're never going to be happy."  
  
"What do you want me to say, Maureen?"  
  
"That if I baby-sit the twins at Dad's place, you two will have a night to yourselves."  
  
Olivia paused.  
  
"Is it just us kids? Or is it something else?"  
  
"It's a lot of things."  
  
Maureen toyed with her milkshake. "It's safe."  
  
Olivia blinked. "What?"  
  
Maureen sent her a look over their drinks which Olivia quickly interpreted.  
  
"Ah. Gotcha." She sat back for a moment, thinking. "If he hurts you, remind him you have a family of cops."  
  
Maureen smirked. "Will do."  
  
"And please stay safe."  
  
Maureen looked at her for a moment and finally smiled. "I will."  
  
Olivia nodded. "Good."  
  
Maureen toyed with her drink. "I'll baby-sit the twins tomorrow night." She grinned at Olivia. "No arguments."  
  
TBC 


	14. 14

  
  
Authors Note 1: Sorry this part took so long to do. I wanted to get the mood really right. Also, I've been busy with uni.  
  
Authors Note 2: You may find this part a bit short. Reason for that is that the entire thing is NC-17. If you're over eighteen it's up at If not, be content with this part and I promise to write fast ;)  
  
Part 14: 

Olivia fiddled with her jeans. She and Elliot had decided they didn't want to go out, despite Maureen's protests.

She just wanted to be with him. To spend time with him. Almost all the time they had spent together since he had arrived back in New York was either arguing, working or in the company of the twins.

Now she just wanted to be alone with him.

The doorbell rang and she stalled herself, not wanting to appear like she had been waiting for him. She let out a small grown. "Grow up, Olivia," she mumbled, heading for the door.

"Hi," Elliot said when she opened the door.

"Hi," she replied.

"I brought wine," he said, holding up a bottle.

She smiled. "I have food."

"Are you hungry?"

"Not really."

Elliot took the wine into the kitchen, Olivia following him.

"So."

"So."

They both laughed awkwardly.

After staring at each other for a few moments, Olivia took his hand and led him into her bedroom.

They stood in the middle of the room, their bodies occasionally touching.

His hands ran through her hair, finally coming down to frame her face. "You're beautiful," he whispered.

She looked up at him, a small smile breaking through. "I love you. I've always loved you. I loved you the first night we made love and I've loved you ever since. I tried to hate you when I found out you left, but I couldn't. And then when I thought you would hate me because I didn't let you know your kids…"

"Shh," he said quietly, pressing a finger to her lips. "I know. Let's start making new memories, okay?"

"I don't want to forget that night," she murmured. "We made the twins that night and it was special. Let's just erase the morning, okay?"

He grinned at her. "Sounds good to me."

Elliot bent down and kissed her softly resting his hands on her hips. "You're beautiful, Liv."

She smiled bashfully. "You're not too bad on the eyes either, Stabler."

He brushed his fingers over her face, paying special attention to around her lips. Finally he bent down, kissing her gently.

"I want you," Olivia said, as they pulled apart. "I want you so badly it aches."

Elliot ran his hands down her arms. "I want you too. I missed you, Liv."

"I missed you too," she replied, leaning into him again.

Their lips met in a soft kiss, before Olivia moaned slightly, giving Elliot the opportunity to deepen the kiss.

His hands slid down her sides, sliding up underneath her shirt. "You taste so good," he murmured, changing the angle of the kiss.

Olivia murmured a reply in kind, her hands slipping underneath his shirt and stroking across the skin of his stomach.

Elliot sucked on her lower lip, and at her moan he slid his tongue inside, tasting what was uniquely her.

His fingers undid the buttons to her shirt, kissing the skin he uncovered as he pushed the shirt down over her shoulders.

Olivia's eyes closed, the feeling of his lips against her skin reminding her of just how much she had missed him. Her fingers went to his shirt, quickly opening it and letting her hands slide up his bare chest.

Elliot loved the feeling of her fingers on him, bringing back warm memories from their first night together.

* * *

Aftershocks of pleasure rippled through Olivia as Elliot fell against her. Her hands stroked his back, enjoying the closeness.

Elliot lifted his head up to look at her and they shared a smile. She leant up to press a warm kiss to his lips.

He kissed her back, before rolling to his side, snuggling her up against him. Olivia tangled her limbs between his, and they kissed again.

"Love you, Liv," Elliot said.

"Love you back," came the reply.

Elliot waited for her to fall asleep, listening for the even breathing to let him know that she was content and safe. And then he allowed himself to sleep with her.

TBC


	15. 15

Part 15

Olivia awoke the next morning, a pleasant ache running through her body. She realized that for the first time in ages, she hadn't been woken up by two small bodies jumping onto her bed and poking her, asking "Are you awake?"  
  
"Are you awake?"  
  
Olivia chuckled, the noise quickly turning into a gasp as she felt Elliot's lips caressing over her breast. "If I wasn't earlier, I am now."  
  
The movement stopped and she let out a small sigh of disappointment, until his face came into her view, looking concerned.  
  
"I didn't wake you, did I?"  
  
She shook her head. "No. I was just thinking about how nice it was to wake up without a twin running in, jumping on the bed, poking me and then asking if I was awake."  
  
Elliot finally understood the joke and he laughed.  
  
Olivia glanced at the clock beside them and smiled. "I can't remember the last time I slept in like this."  
  
"Maybe you'll get more a chance to do it now."  
  
Olivia turned to face him. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Things aren't going to go back to the way they were, Liv. They can't."  
  
"I know that."  
  
"Then things are going to change."  
  
"What kind of things?"  
  
"I want to spend more time with you. Take you out on a proper date."  
  
Olivia smiled. "Don't you think we're way past the first date stage?"  
  
"No," Elliot replied seriously. "I've wanted to take you out on a proper date for years, Liv."  
  
"You don't have to do…"  
  
"I want to."  
  
"Okay," Olivia relented, pleased. She paused for a moment. "I hope the twins were good last night."  
  
Elliot smirked and kissed her gently. "You miss them."  
  
"No I…" Olivia stopped. "Yes. It's weird not having them here."  
  
Elliot leant over her, his hand stroking down the bare skin of her body. "How about we take a shower, and then you can call them while I make you breakfast?"  
  
A small smile spread across her face. "You're going  
to make me breakfast?"  
  
Elliot grinned. "You'd like that, huh?"  
  
"Well, you're not a bad cook," Olivia replied.  
  
"I'm glad you think so," Elliot answered. He kissed her again. "Come on. Let's have a shower."

* * *

Watching with amusement as Elliot rattled around with pots and pans in her kitchen, Olivia dialed the number for his apartment.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Maureen."  
  
"Hi, Olivia! How was…actually, I don't think I want to know."  
  
Olivia rolled her eyes. "Were the twins okay? Did they behave themselves?"  
  
"I'll put them on." There was a scuffle and finally Caroline's voice came onto the line.  
  
"Hi, Mommy!"  
  
"Hi, sweetheart. Did you have fun with Maureen?"  
  
"Yeah! Kathleen, Dickie and Lizzie were here too!"  
  
"That's great. How is your brother?"  
  
"Fine. Where's Daddy?"  
  
"He's here with me. He misses you too. Wanna say hi?"  
  
After an exuberated agreement, Olivia handed the phone over to Elliot. She watched with pleasure as his eyes lit up while he chatted with Caroline. Olivia headed over to the stove, checking that their breakfast didn't burn.  
  
When he'd finished with the twins, Elliot handed back the phone for Olivia to say goodbye. After she hung up, she turned back to him, a smile gracing her features.  
  
"They sounded like they had fun," she said.  
  
Elliot nodded, facing the stove. "Sounds like everyone had a good time last night."  
  
"A very good time," Olivia reiterated.  
  
Elliot flashed a quick smile and grabbed the plates he had previously set out. He set their breakfast onto the table and sat down beside her.  
  
"I could get used to this," Olivia murmured, her eyes trailing across the plate of pancakes. "Very used to this. Plus, if you ever cook these for the twins, you might have to cook them every morning."  
  
"We have pancake fiends?"  
  
Olivia grinned. "They love them."  
  
"Good. Then I'll have to make them more often."  
  
After finishing breakfast, Elliot noticed that Olivia had a look of concentration on her face. It looked like she was thinking about something and she wasn't happy with the conclusions she was drawing.  
  
"Liv?"  
  
"Hmm?" she asked, breaking out of her reverie and glancing over to him.  
  
"Did breakfast taste funny or something?"  
  
Her look changed to confusion. "No, of course not.  
They were fantastic. Why would you think that?"  
  
"Because that look earlier, I know that look." He finished the last bite of his pancake and sat back, surveying her. "What's on your mind?"  
  
"We have two children."  
  
Elliot blinked. "I'm glad you noticed."  
  
"And you have another four."  
  
"Yes, I'm glad you noticed that too."  
  
"Granted, three live with their mother and one lives at a college dorm, but that's still a lot of kids."  
  
"Once again, I'm glad you've noticed all this information, but I'm not entirely sure where you're going with it all."  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
Elliot was beginning to think it was too early in the morning for this kind of discussion. "That's what I just asked you."  
  
"No, I meant where are we, as in you and I, going?"  
  
"Um…nowhere?"  
  
Olivia's eyes widened. "Nowhere!? Jesus, Elliot, of all the…"  
  
As she began to rant, Elliot realized he had said something wrong. "Liv, I think we're talking about different things. I meant we're going nowhere today, because Maureen is bringing the twins home."  
  
Olivia stopped mid-sentence, her eyes softening a  
little. "Oh."  
  
"I'm guessing that by your reaction, you meant where are we going long-term in this relationship that affects another six people?"  
  
Slowly, Olivia nodded.  
  
"Right."  
  
There was a moment of silence.  
  
"So, where are we going?" Olivia asked him.  
  
"I want to spend the rest of my life with you and the twins, and anyone else that comes into our lives," Elliot stated plainly.  
  
"Oh," Olivia said, her mind taking it in. "Right."  
  
"You don't want that?"  
  
Her eyes quickly locked onto his. "I want that, very, very much. But…we have a lot of things to discuss, El."  
  
"Are we going back to the same problem that took us on the excruciating journey to get to what happened last night?"  
  
Olivia cracked a smile. "Not all the way back, no. But there are things to consider."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"Seven small things."  
  
Elliot knew six, but the seven had him  
muddled. "Seven?"  
  
"Caroline, Andrew, Maureen, Kathleen, Lizzie, Dickie and Kathy."  
  
Elliot's eyes widened. "Kathy? What does she have to do with any of this?"  
  
"She's the mother of your children."  
  
"So are you," Elliot pointed out.  
  
"True, but she was also your wife."  
  
"And if we'd had half a chance, you would have been  
also."  
  
"Are you saying it's only my fault about what we've  
been through together?"  
  
"I'm not throwing blame, Liv. But I would have married you."  
  
Olivia let out a groan and stood up. "How romantic."  
  
"Olivia…" Elliot sighed and stood up also, putting his hand on her arm. "That's not what I meant."  
  
Olivia nodded. "I know. I'm sorry it's just…it's still all a little sensitive."  
  
Elliot smiled and pulled her into a hug. "I know. But you and me, we're going to work out. Things are going to be fine."  
  
"MOMMY! DADDY!" came the squeals of two children, as they ran into the house.  
  
A smile lit up Olivia's face as she went out to greet the twins. "Hey guys!"  
  
Caroline ran straight into her mother's arms, as Andrew headed to Elliot. Olivia hugged her daughter, falling onto her back with her daughter's exuberance.  
  
"Missed you," Caroline said.  
  
"I missed you too," Olivia replied, looking over at Andrew. "Hey, Andy."  
  
"We had candy!"  
  
Olivia arched an eyebrow at Maureen, who stood innocently in the doorway.  
  
"One piece," Maureen assured them. "As a special treat because they were staying with me. And as I've already explained to Andrew, they don't get candy if I stay here."  
  
"Stoopid rule," Andrew muttered.  
  
Olivia chuckled and hugged her daughter tight. "I'm glad you guys had fun."  
  
"Kathleen, Lizzie and I were going to go shopping," Maureen said. "Dickie's free, so I was wondering if we were going to split up. You know, girls and guys and then all meet for dinner?"  
  
Olivia looked over at Elliot, who shrugged.  
  
"My daughter is organizing my social calendar," Elliot muttered.  
  
Maureen grinned. "Dad, you've never had a social calendar."  
  
"That's certainly true," Olivia agreed. "Can we meet you somewhere? Your dad and I need to organize a few things first."  
  
Maureen smirked. "Sure you do."

* * *

Olivia was brushing her hair and she grinned, feeling a pair of lips press against her neck. "Hey, you."  
  
Elliot spun her around in his arms, cupping her face in his hands and meeting her lips in a soft, deep kiss. "I love you."  
  
"I love you back."  
  
Elliot hugged her tight to him. "I'll miss you today."  
  
"Miss you too. But you did have me all to yourself last night," Olivia reminded him.  
  
"Mmm, I know. I've been reliving it."  
  
Olivia chuckled. "We need to get going. It's quiet, and that's not always a good sign with our two monsters."  
  
"Maybe Maureen could baby-sit again tonight," Elliot suggested, his hands moving to her hips as he kissed her again.  
  
"Elliot, it's Saturday night. Your daughter is not going to baby-sit on a Saturday night. I won't allow it."  
  
Elliot nodded. "True."  
  
Olivia went to leave his grasp, but found herself pulled back against him.  
  
"El…twins, remember?"  
  
"I just wanted to ask you something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Where do I sleep tonight?"  
  
"On a bed," Olivia quipped.  
  
"That's not what I meant and you know it."  
  
She looked up at him. "You have three children who live in Miami. It's not fair for me to keep you here."  
  
He nodded and released her. "We need to buy a house."  
  
Olivia froze in the doorway to her room. Elliot noticed the pause.  
  
"Liv?"  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"We need to buy a house."  
  
She turned around, her eyes meeting his. "Why?"  
  
"Because, like you said this morning, we have six kids. And I hate having to travel between two apartments to keep everyone happy. I love you, I love Caroline and Andrew, and I love Maureen, Kathleen, Dickie and Lizzie. And I would rather have everyone under one roof instead of me missing part of my family when I'm in one apartment, and the other part when I'm in another apartment." He walked over to her, his hands resting on her shoulders. "So, I figure the logical answer to that is, buy a house."  
  
"A house."  
  
"Yes. One of those peculiar things that sometimes encompass a backyard, that generally have partitioned rooms. They have four walls, a roof, a floor..."  
  
"I know what a house is Elliot."  
  
"I'm glad." His hand caressed her cheek. "I want to buy a house with you, Liv. And I want to move everyone into it. Together. As a family."  
  
She smiled softly. "Let's buy a house." 


	16. 16

Part 16 

"You take the stroller," Elliot told Olivia. "Us men will probably hang around and do manly things."

"Manny things!" Andrew cried.

Olivia tried not to giggle at her son. "Okay." She bent down and kissed Andrew's head. "Be good for Daddy and Dickie okay?"

"Manny things!"

Olivia nodded, smothering another giggle. "Yes, honey. Manly things." She turned to Elliot and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. "I'll see you later."

Elliot tugged her closer, deepening the kiss. She leaned against him, kissing him back.

"Wow. That was a goodbye kiss alright," Olivia smirked when they pulled apart. She walked over to Dickie. "You keep an eye on these two, okay?"

Dickie grinned. "Yeah, I'll keep them in line."

Holding Caroline by one hand and taking the fold-up stroller with the other, Olivia headed for the door. Before she could leave, she felt Elliot's hand on her arm. She turned to face him, question in her eyes.

Elliot turned to the toddler beside her. "Hey, Caro, can you go and watch TV with Dickie and Andrew for a minute?"

The little girl nodded and headed into the living room. Olivia turned to Elliot. "I'm going to be late. We'll have to make out later," she teased.

Worry clouded her eyes when she realized he wasn't saying anything. Her hand reached up and caressed his cheek. "El?"

"Don't say goodbye anymore, okay?"

"Well, if I'm going out…"

"Just don't."

Olivia paused. "What's the matter, Elliot?"

"I'm not losing you or the twins again. Just don't say it, alright?"

"Okay," she replied quietly. "I'm not leaving you."

Elliot's lips crashed down on hers and she moaned, pressing her body against his. When they pulled apart, she smiled softly at him.

"I know it sounds weird and sappy," Elliot admitted. "But it's just the way I feel okay?" 

She nodded. "I know. And it doesn't sound weird and sappy. It makes sense. And I understand." Olivia leant up and kissed him gently. "Now I'm definitely going, because Maureen will make all kinds of lewd comments about why I'm late if I don't."

Elliot grinned. "I'll get Caroline."

* * *

"So, what did you guys want to shop for?" Olivia asked.

"Anything and everything," Maureen said lavishly.

"I want to get some stuff to take back to Miami for my friends," Lizzie said.

"What about you Kathleen?"

"Maybe some clothes. I'm not sure yet."

"What about you, Liv?" Maureen asked.

"Me? Well, Caroline and Andrew need some new pajamas."

Maureen just looked at her.

"What?"

"That's the twins. Not you."

Olivia smiled. "I don't really need anything new."

"Oh please. You're a woman out on a girl's day shopping. Let's do some shopping," Maureen told her.

Andrew had become bored with the ball game that Elliot and Dickie were watching, so now he was busy constructing towers with his Lego.

"Yankees are winning, Andrew," Dickie told his little brother.

Andrew looked up and smiled at the excitement. "Yay!"

Elliot and Dickie turned to face each other.

"We'll make a baseball fan out of him yet," Elliot decided.

Caroline played contentedly with her doll as she sat in the stroller. Kathleen and Olivia sat beside each other, waiting for Maureen and Lizzie, who were in the change rooms.

Kathleen watched the little girl with a smile. Then she turned to Olivia.

"You're in love with my dad, aren't you?"

Olivia turned to face the girl. "Yes."

"Were you in love with him when you slept together?"

"Yes."

"Before?"

Olivia sighed. "Yes."

Kathleen bit her lip. "But you never did anything about it until that night."

"No."

"Why didn't you tell him you were pregnant?"

"I was scared. And I knew how important his family was to him. And I was ashamed."

Kathleen looked up sharply. "Ashamed?"

"I did something I swore I'd never do. I slept with a married man."

"So you regret it?"

"No. I could never regret it. The circumstances surrounding it, maybe. But I will never regret it." She turned back to face Kathleen. "I'm sorry if that upsets you."

Kathleen shrugged. "It doesn't."

* * *

During the break for the ballgame, Dickie followed his father into the kitchen, where he was making a snack for Andrew.

"Dad?"

Elliot looked up. "Yeah?"

"Are you and Olivia going to get married?" 

Elliot took a deep breath. "Wow. That question already, huh?"

Dickie shrugged. "It's just a question."

His father nodded. "Yeah, I know. Sorry. I…we haven't really talked a lot about it yet."

"You love her though, right?"

Elliot nodded again. "Yes, very much."

"Okay." Dickie looked at the snack Elliot was making Andrew. "Any chance there's one of those for me too?"

Elliot grinned. "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

Olivia couldn't remember the last time she had been shopping for herself, let alone with only one twin. Caroline had fallen asleep in the stroller, and Olivia was taking the time to look through some dresses that were on the rack.

Maureen sidled up behind her. "Planning a special night out?"

Olivia sent her a look. "You're a terror."

"Nope. I just like seeing you and dad happy for a change."

Olivia smiled softly. "I like being happy."

"I can tell. It suits you."

"Where are Kathleen and Lizzie?"

"Kathleen's in the book department. I think Lizzie went to the souvenir section."

"We should catch up with them. I don't want to lose any of you."

Maureen narrowed her eyes. "Remember, Caroline and Andrew are the toddlers. We've done most of our growing up already."

Olivia smirked. "Not if your father has anything to say about it."

* * *

Olivia arrived back at her apartment, Maureen and Caroline in tow. Pleading exhaustion, Lizzie and Kathleen had gone back to Elliot's.

"We're home!" Maureen called out.

Elliot came out, Andrew in his arms. Dickie followed behind.

"Geez! How much do women buy!?" Dickie wondered.

"You don't ever want the answer to that question," Elliot promised him.

Olivia stuck her tongue out at him.

"Women," Dickie said, shaking his head and heading back to the living room.

Maureen chuckled and took Caroline's hand. Elliot lifted Andrew down and Maureen took the twins to annoy Dickie.

"Hi," Elliot smiled at Olivia.

"Hi." Her fingers curled around some fabric from his shirt. "How was your day?" 

"We introduced Andrew to the love of baseball."

"And how did that go?"

"He liked his blocks better."

Olivia laughed. "That doesn't surprise me."

"It's okay, we'll make a baseball fan out of him yet."

She looked at him mock-seriously. "Yes."

"Where are Kathleen and Lizzie?"

"At your place." She regretfully let go. "Which is where you should go."

"You kicking me out?" Elliot pouted, tracing her lips with his finger.

"Yes, before I make you stay."

"You wouldn't have to make me."

Olivia smiled at him. "You have to spend time with your kids." She leaned up and kissed him. "Come on say bye to the twins."

Elliot grasped onto her arm. "Liv?"

She turned around to look at him. "Hmm?"

He kissed her again, his hands going around her waist and pressing her against him. "Love you."

"Love you back," she replied. She hugged him tightly. "Go on. And make sure you make something NICE for dinner. Not one of those microwave meals."

Elliot's eyes widened. "How did you…?"

Olivia sent him a teasing smile.

He groaned. "Maureen!"

* * *

Olivia rolled over in her bed, noticing that it felt strangely empty without Elliot in it.

It was slightly unnerving to know that after just one night she was missing his presence. She thought about everything that was now happening in her life. She was going to have a house. And their children. And their relationship.

Work suddenly started to seem a picnic.

"Mommy?"

Olivia smiled as she stared at the ceiling. "Come in."

Andrew toddled in, his toy gorilla in his arms. He clambered up on the bed, with Olivia's help.

"Hi, handsome," Olivia smiled at him.

Andrew grinned and hugged his mother good morning, after pressing a sloppy kiss to her cheek. "Hi."

"Is your sister awake yet?"

"Yep."

"What is she doing?"

Andrew shrugged.

Before Olivia could get up to go investigate, Caroline poked her head around the door.

Olivia grinned at her little girl. "Hello there. We were just talking about you."

Caroline grinned back, and dragging her elephant in one hand and her tiger in the other, she made her way up onto the bed. Her arms wrapped around her mother, kissing her.

"Where Daddy?" Caroline asked.

"He's at his house, with Kathleen, Lizzie and Dickie," Olivia explained.

"Why?" came the question.

Olivia sighed. This was rapidly becoming the twins' favorite word. "Because Daddy can't stay here all the time at the moment."

"Why?" Andrew asked.

"Sometimes that's just the way things have to be."

"Stoopid," Caroline decided.

Olivia smiled as she hugged the twins. "You know what? Sometimes I agree with you."

* * *

"A house?" Maureen said. "Dad, that's great!"

Elliot glanced at his daughter. "Really?"

"Is that what you want?"

Elliot nodded.

"Then of course it's great. When can we start house-hunting?"

"What makes you think you'll get to live there?" Elliot teased.

"I will," Maureen decided. "Particularly after everything I did to get you two to stop being so stupid."

"You talk too much, Maureen," Dickie pronounced.

Elliot turned to his other children. "What do you guys think?"

"I think it's a great idea," Lizzie announced. "You need somewhere better than this dingy apartment."

Dickie looked around. "It's not that bad. But it probably would be a good idea to move out before the ceiling in the bathroom collapses."

Elliot glanced at Kathleen. "What do you think?"

"Are Olivia and the twins going to live there with you?"

Elliot nodded. "That's the idea. We want a place big enough to fit all of you."

Kathleen nodded back. "Okay then."

* * *

"The kids are happy?"

"Absolutely."

Olivia bit her lip. "Kathleen's doing okay?"

"Yes, Liv," Elliot answered. "I miss you."

Olivia twirled the phone cord in her finger. "I miss you too."

"I missed waking up next to you this morning."

"I missed you holding me. And your breakfast."

Elliot grinned. "I promise, the first morning we spend in our new house, I'll cook pancakes for breakfast."

"And the first night?" Olivia teased.

"How about making love to you until neither of us can move?"

Olivia closed her eyes momentarily. "I won't argue with that."

"Liv, I want to put in for a transfer."

"Now?" 

"We're buying a house together. It's pretty serious."

"I know."

Elliot paused. "You're not changing your mind, are you?"

"No!" Olivia said quickly. "No. I just…I don't know. I just miss you."

"Want me to come over?"

"No," Olivia replied. "Definitely not. We should be able to last two nights without being near each other."

He narrowed his eyes. "Is this some kind of test?"

She laughed. "No. But Kathleen and the twins will be going home soon. Caroline, Andrew and I aren't going anywhere."

"I'd hunt you down."

Olivia arched an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"I'm not going to lose you or the twins again."

She heard the subtle mix of desperation and determination in his voice. "You won't, Elliot. I promise."


	17. 17

Part 17 

Olivia rummaged through her paperwork, occasionally looking over her desk at Elliot.

He kept grinning at her, so she kicked him under the desk.

"Behave yourself," she mouthed. She went back to her paperwork, filling out the requisite forms.

When she looked up the next time at Elliot, he wasn't smiling. He seemed frozen to the spot. "El?"

"Kathy!"

Olivia's eyes widened. She wasn't sure if she dared to turn her seat around.

"So, you finally got your claws into him."

Shit.

Olivia slowly stood up. "Kathy."

Kathy frowned at her husband. "You didn't even have the guts to tell me that you had an affair! That you were back here playing happy families."

Munch and Fin looked on from the other table. Munch could see Olivia was getting upset, and he frowned, wanting to take her out of the room. Fin was prepared to go and bat for his friends, should any trouble arise.

"Kathy, can we talk about this somewhere else?" Elliot asked, also getting up from his chair.

"No, Elliot, we can't. Your daughter had the guts to tell me that you were a dad again."

As the arguing rose to a higher crescendo, Cragen came out of his office.

Everyone froze.

"Mrs. Stabler, this is our place of business. If you want to argue with Elliot, please have the courtesy to do so somewhere else." He looked at Elliot and Olivia. "As for you two, you should know better."

* * *

Olivia sat silently at her desk. Elliot and Kathy were outside, and God knows she didn't want to know what was going on there.

That feeling of guilt and shame had crept up again with Kathy's arrival. She had slept with a married man.

"Don't."

Olivia turned around to see Munch hovering by her.

She blinked. "Don't what?"

"Don't regret anything that's happened between you and Elliot."

"John."

"It's taken you so long to get here. Don't let one setback ruin what you two have. And I don't just mean the twins."

Olivia paused but finally nodded. "I won't."

* * *

"This isn't the place, Kathy. Couldn't this have waited until I got home?" Elliot asked.

"Whose home?"

Elliot frowned. "Why are you here, Kathy? It's not time for the kids to leave yet."

"Kathleen called me when she first arrived here. She was hysterical, saying Daddy has two new children." Kathy folded her arms. "She was very upset."

"I think you'll find that her attitude has changed," Elliot replied. "And if you were so worried, what took you so long to get here?"

Kathy frowned. "I was on a holiday with Tom, as you well know."

"Of course, the friendly moron. Is he here?"

She scowled. "Yes, he's in New York with me."

"Elliot?" Olivia came outside, pausing when she realized Kathy was still there. Taking a deep breath, she walked up to Elliot. "Elliot, we have to go. Job."

"Olivia."

Olivia turned around to Kathy and nodded. "Kathy."

Quick as a flash Kathy's hand shot out and slapped Olivia across the cheek.

Olivia jumped in shock.

"Kathy!" Elliot cried, about to berate her.

"Don't," Olivia said, putting her hand on his arm. "Don't. I deserved that."

She turned and went back into the squad room.

* * *

"Jesus, Olivia! What happened?" Munch got up, seeing the red mark on Olivia's cheek.

"Nothing," Olivia replied, turning away.

Munch turned her to face him, his hand tilting her face. "That is not nothing."

"Double negative," she murmured weakly.

"Who did this to you?"

Fin came in and seeing the damage, went away to get some ice, which he quickly brought back.

"Here, put this on."

"Thanks, Fin," Olivia replied gratefully, pressing it against the mark. She winced slightly.

"Now will you tell me who did this to you?"

Olivia sighed. "I had it coming."

"Kathy Stabler?" Munch asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Benson, why are you still here? I thought you and Stabler had...What the hell happened?" Cragen asked, coming out into the squad room.

"Kathy Stabler slapped her," Fin reported.

Olivia let out a small noise of exasperation. "I'm fine. I'm just waiting for Elliot and then we'll go."

Cragen lifted up the ice and frowned. "That doesn't look so fine to me. In fact, it looks painful." He turned to Munch and Fin. "You two take the call." He turned back to Olivia. "Keep the ice on that. When your partner comes in, I want to see you both in my office."

Olivia cursed under her breath as Fin and Munch left.

A few minutes later, Elliot returned. He saw her with the icepack and immediately went to her.

"Liv."

"Don't," she murmured, putting a hand up. "Not here. And Cragen wants to see us."

A little hurt, Elliot took his hand away. "After you."

* * *

"Anyone want to clue me in on what the hell is going on?" Cragen asked.

"Personal thing, Captain. It won't happen again," Elliot replied.

"Personal thing isn't going to cut it this time, Elliot. Not when your partner is sitting there with an icepack on her cheek. And don't tell me you're fine," Cragen said, when he saw Olivia open her mouth.

Elliot looked at his hands and then back up at his Captain. "I want a transfer."

"No."

Both Elliot and Olivia looked up at him.

"Captain?"

"I said no. At least not yet." Cragen leaned back in his chair. "I don't want another incident like today ever happening again. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good." He gestured to the door, indicating it was alright for them to leave.

* * *

As soon as they got outside, Elliot tried to go to Olivia again, wanting to look at her cheek.

"I'm fine," she murmured.

"That's not fine, Liv."

"It doesn't even hurt anymore."

Elliot put his hand to it and Olivia winced, pulling away.

"Don't lie to me."

"Elliot." She sighed. "Just...leave me alone for a little while. Please."

* * *

"Mommy!" came Caroline's cry, as Olivia unlocked the door to her apartment.

Olivia smiled and knelt down, waiting for the inevitable tornado that was her daughter. But it never came.

"Mommy hurt!" Caroline said, reaching out and letting her hand softly touch the red mark on Olivia's cheek.

"Mommy needs a hug," Olivia told her, holding out her arms.

Caroline obliged, wrapping her arms around her mother.

"Where's Andrew?" Olivia asked, picking up her daughter.

"Kitchen. With Mauween." Caroline peeked over her mother's shoulder. "Where Daddy?"

"Daddy's at his house tonight," Olivia replied.

"Why?"

Olivia put a hand to her head. She was getting a headache. "Because."

"Hi, Mommy!" Andrew said, waving from the table where he was eating some apple. His eyes narrowed when he saw her cheek. "Hurt!

"Mommy has owie," Caroline explained.

Maureen looked at Olivia. "Jeez! What happened!?"

"Slight altercation at work. Nothing major." Olivia set her daughter down on a chair. "I'm just going to take a shower. Can you watch the twins for a little longer?"

Maureen nodded. "No problem. Uh, is Dad here?"

Olivia shook her head. "No. He's with your brother and sisters. And your mother too I guess."

Maureen's eyes almost fell out of her head. "Mom's here?"

"There silly!" Andrew giggled, pointing at Olivia.

Olivia nodded at Maureen. "Yeah, she's here. I'll just be in the shower. If the phone rings, I'm not here."

* * *

Olivia let the steaming hot water stream down over her body. Part of her wished it would wash the day away.

She was still confused over what had transpired in Captain Cragen's office.

The main thing that worried her was that his 'no' meant that he wanted the relationship ended.

And now Kathy was back. She absent-mindedly touched her cheek where the other woman's hand had left an imprint and she winced.

It still hurt. Everything still hurt.

* * *

Kathleen looked up at her father. "You're mad."

"Not at you," Elliot explained.

"At mom?"

Elliot nodded. "She did something she shouldn't have."

"Like what?" Dickie asked.

"Just something."

"I didn't know she'd come," Kathleen replied. "Actually, I didn't think she'd come."

"It's not your fault," Elliot assured her.

"Where are Olivia, Maureen and the twins?" Lizzie asked.

"At Olivia's apartment."

"You guys still haven't shown us the new house you liked," Lizzie reminded him.

Elliot nodded. "I know."

"Are you and Olivia going to break up?" Kathleen asked quietly.

"No."

"Good."

Elliot looked up at her, surprised. He finally nodded. "Your mom and I have some things to work out. So do Olivia and I."

"Then can we move?" Dickie asked. "Cause I swear that ceiling is gonna collapse in the bathroom."

"Then we'll move," Elliot said firmly.

* * *

Olivia came out to find Maureen sitting on her bed. "Can I help you?"

"The twins are watching Rugrats. I swear that's where they get half their ideas from."

Olivia's lips curved into a small smile. "That wouldn't surprise me."

"Who hit you, Liv?" Maureen took a deep breath. "Was it Dad?"

Olivia's eyes widened. "No! God, no, Maureen. Your father would never do anything like that."

Maureen let out the breath. "I didn't think so. Who was it then?"

Olivia sighed. "Maureen."

"Please?"

"Your mother," Olivia mumbled.

"Mom hit you!?"

"Well, more like slapped but." Olivia put up her hand to stop Maureen's questions. "Don't. This is something between your mother and your father and me. I deserved it."

Maureen's eyes darkened. "No one deserves to be slapped."

"Everything will be fine," Olivia assured her. "Some things need to be worked out, but it'll be fine."

"Wouldn't they be better if you talked to dad?"

"No," Olivia said, shaking her head. 'Not at the moment."

* * *

"Elliot."

"Kathy."

"I'm here to see my kids."

Elliot leant in the doorway. "Guys! Your mother is here."

Dickie walked past, on his way to the kitchen. "Hi, mom."

Kathy arched an eyebrow. "What's gotten into him?"

"Maureen came home last night."

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"She had some things to share."

Kathy frowned. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Really," Elliot growled. "Apart from the fact that Olivia has a handprint on her cheek?"

"She deserved it. She even said she did."

"She did not deserve that," Elliot said. "If anyone did, it was me. It was my choice too."

The elevator door opened, revealing Maureen and the twins.

"DADDY!" Andrew cried, racing across to him.

"Hey, Andy," Elliot said, picking him up. He turned to Maureen. "What's going on?"

Maureen shifted Caroline to her other hip. "Olivia said she needed some time alone. I said I could take them to the park with Lizzie, Dickie and Kathleen."

"DICKIE!" Andrew cried out, looking over Elliot's shoulder.

"Hey," Dickie grinned, coming over to the little boy.

"Go to park!" Andrew decided.

"In a minute, buddy," Elliot told him. He put the little boy down, letting him run into see his brother.

Maureen looked between her parents. "Uh...Caroline and I are going to see what Lizzie and Kathleen are doing."

"That's them," Kathy murmured.

"That's them."

She shifted on her feet. "I take the kids back soon."

"I'm surprised you let them stay a little longer." Elliot folded his arms. "Tom's idea?"

"Don't start."

"What did you want, Kathy?"

"Just to see if they wanted to go out today."

"It's up to them. Although I think they're going to the park. Maureen said something last night about a movie night." Elliot moved back inside for a moment. "Maureen?"

"Yeah, dad?" Maureen asked, coming out.

"I'll be back, okay? I want to go check on someone."

Maureen smiled slightly. "Sure Dad."

"Bye Kathy," Elliot said quickly, before there could be any argument.

TBC


	18. 18

Part 18 

There are two versions of this part. This is the PG rated version. If you are over 18 and you want to read the NC-17 version, it is posted at my website and also at SVU fiction: 

Olivia groaned as the doorbell rang. She got up from the couch, headed out to the door and peeked through the peephole.

"What are you doing here?" she said, opening the door.

"How's your cheek?" Elliot asked, reaching out to touch it.

"Fine," Olivia replied, turning away before skin met skin.

Elliot was having none of it though, and he his hands went to her hips, forcing her back to look at him. "No more turning away, Liv."

"What do you want?"

"What Kathy did to you doesn't change us. What we have. Or our plans." "I-" Elliot's fingers went to her lips. "I love you. I love our children. I want our house together. That beautiful one we saw the other evening. I want to have our family there." He tugged her closer, so that her body was flush against his. "I want you there."

Olivia rested her head against his shoulder. "I want that too."

"Then why did you push me away?" he asked her, stroking her back.

"Because I'm scared. Because Kathy reminded me of all the reasons why I didn't tell you about the twins. Because I'm so afraid that this isn't going to work."

Elliot tilted her head to look at him. "Don't be afraid. I know this is hard, Liv. But it's going to work. You and me…we're going to work."

"Promise?"

Elliot nodded. "Promise." His finger traced her lips again, his other hand cupping her cheek. "Can I kiss you now?"

Olivia smiled. "Please do."

His lips crashed down on hers and Olivia moaned, encircling her arms around his neck.

They had missed each other desperately over the last couple of nights, and the knowledge that they were alone had the kiss deepening in seconds.

* * *

Olivia pressed a soft kiss to his lips, before laying her head back on his shoulder. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. I don't like sleeping in bed without you anymore."

"Let's not do it anymore," Olivia replied.

"Deal," Elliot agreed, his arms going around her as they kissed again.


	19. 19

Part 19 

"Are we there yet?" Dickie asked.

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we…"

Elliot turned around. "Dickie…"

Dickie grinned widely. "Sorry, dad."

"Are Olivia and the twins coming?" Lizzie asked.

Elliot nodded. "They'll meet us there."

"Why didn't they come with us?"

"Because there are three of them and five of us, and we don't all fit in the same car."

"You're going to have to get a new car," Kathleen replied, "one that can fit all of us."

Elliot smiled. "Yeah, I'll probably have to do that."

* * *

They arrived at the house and all the kids got out.

"Wow," Lizzie said. "I like this place."

"There's room for everybody?" Kathleen asked.

Elliot nodded. "Olivia and I made sure of it."

"Here come Olivia, Maureen and the twins!" Lizzie said, pointing out the car that pulled up.

Olivia got out, smiling as Elliot came up to her. "Hey."

Elliot bent down and pressed a kiss to her lips. "Hey. Welcome home."

Her smile widened.

"House!" Andrew pointed from Dickie's arms.

"That's right, buddy, that's our house," Elliot said, going over to the boy. "What do you think?"

"Big!" Caroline decided, nestled in Maureen's arms.

"Yeah, it's a lot bigger than our apartment, isn't it?" Olivia commented, coming over to her daughter. "You think we'll fit all of your and Andy's toys in here?"

"More toys," Andrew decided.

* * *

Olivia hesitated at the doorway to the SVU squad room. She took a deep breath and pushed open the door, walking in.

"Morning, Olivia," Munch said, walking past with a cup of coffee.

"Hi, Munch," she replied in greeting. She waved to Fin, who was on the telephone, and he waved back.

Her eyes traveled to the desk opposite hers, and she smiled softly when she realized Elliot was there, sitting down and working on paperwork.

"Morning, Elliot."

"Morning, Liv."

Cragen poked his head out of his office. "Stabler? Benson? My office."

Olivia felt sick as she followed Elliot into the captain's office.

They sat down in the offered chairs, staring expectantly at Cragen.

"The reason I said no to your request to a transfer the other day, is because I wanted to look at all the options," their captain explained.

"Options?"

Olivia was glad that Elliot had voiced the question. She was almost afraid to.

"Married cops can't be partnered together." Cragen looked up at the two of them. "There is no rule against dating cops. Since I can't see a ring on either of your fingers, then I assume you're dating."

"For the moment," Elliot replied. "Eventually, I want to make it more permanent."

Olivia's eyes almost popped out of her head. He hadn't talked to her about that…

"Eventually you'll have to transfer. But I want you both to be ready to do so, and the transferring cop to go to somewhere they want. Any questions?"

"No sir," Elliot said.

Olivia shook her head.

"Good."

The two cops got up to leave.

"By the way," Cragen began. "I'm happy for you both. You've been through a lot to get here."

Olivia turned back in surprise, a smile slowly spreading on her face when she saw the small grin on her captain's. "Thank you," she murmured.

* * *

Elliot brought a box into the room where Olivia was packing some clothes. "How's the packing going?"

"Not bad," Olivia replied. She looked up. "Should I be worried as to why it's so quiet?"

Elliot chuckled. "The twins are with the other kids. I noticed you were about to have a breakdown."

"I never knew packing up an apartment could take so long."

"We could always take a break."

Olivia quirked an eyebrow. "Your kind of breaks tends to run longer than most."

Elliot smirked. "I can't help it. You sit there in those really short shorts and a tank top…what am I supposed to do?"

She handed him a box. "Help pack."

He accepted the box. "You're all heart."

Olivia grinned as he sat down next to her, and she leant over, pressing a small kiss to his lips. "Don't get all discouraged, El. I still remember that promise you made me about our first night and morning together in the new house. I intend to hold you to it."

Elliot grinned back. "Oh, I intend on keeping them."

* * *

Two days later, boxes, furniture and children had been unloaded into the new house. The kids were upstairs, and doors were slamming, along with children's voices echoing off the walls.

"The massacre for the best bedroom," Olivia said, walking in.

Elliot took her hand. "I think ours will be the best."

"No doubt," Olivia agreed. She took a deep breath. "This might actually all work."

Elliot glanced over at her. "What might all work?"

"You, me. The kids. This house. Our jobs."

He squeezed her hand. "It will. It might take some time, but it will."

Olivia nodded and leant against him. "This is gonna be good."

FINIS


End file.
